Who's my Daddy?
by sush123
Summary: Just another day for the Winx. Cooking, cleaning, washing and looking after their kids. Well their stuck on a deserted island and need to get back to Magix. When it's the kids 7th birthday, the questions starts to begin...
1. Chapter 1

_**Who's my daddy?**_

_**Summary:**_

_Just another day doing the house work for the Winx Club. You know the drill cooking, cleaning, other house chores and taking care of their children. Then they'd say it's a pretty normal day. Until their children's 7__th__ birthday, the questions begin. One questions hit them hard like a ton of brick. What are they going to do?_

_**Chapter 1- Stranded?**_

_The clouds gathered together rapidly. The winds changed course, the sound of thunder came closer towards the craft. Dark clouds covered every inch of the sky until you could see nothing. The craft was going up and down non-stop. _

_Sky: Come on guys hold it together! We can do this! Brandon?_

_Brandon: We're close to the cave!_

_Sky: Helia?_

_Helia: The back wings broken Sky! We can't fix it!_

_Sky: Oh man! Nabu?_

_Nabu: I'll try to fix it! *running to the engine*_

_Riven: Sky?_

_Sky: What?_

_Riven: The computer says we're gonna crash in 3 minutes or less._

_Timmy: Sky we're gonna crash!_

_Tecna: This is it guys! We're doomed!_

_Stella: WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS! *scared about what's going to happen*_

_Bloom: COME ON GUYS! WE CAN'T LOSE HOPE!_

_Suddenly, the back door opened._

_Flora: NOW CAN WE LOSE HOPE? *holding her chair tightly*_

_Layla: YES FLORA WE CAN! *Holding her foot as she was about to be sucked out*_

_Musa: I can't transform!_

_Bloom: Me neither! WOAAHH! AHHH! *As she was the closest to be sucked as she held on to Stella's hand._

_Timmy: Guys hold on tight! The doors gonna close in a sec._

_Layla: IT BETTER BE IN A SEC TIMMY! *losing grip*_

_Flora: I can't hold on any longer*her fingers slipping*_

_Helia grabbed Flora's hand and Brandon grabbed Stella's. Riven managed to grab Musa and Tecna._

_Tecna: NO! RIVEN JUST LET GO WERE NOT GONNA MAKE IT ANYWAY!_

_The storm grew harder and stronger which sucked the girls even more._

_Layla: TIMMY WHERE'S THE DA** DOOR!_

_Timmy: HOLD ON GUYS! NEARLY THERE!_

_Bloom: GIRLS I SAY WE PUT ON OPERATION DTTBAUBPALG!_

_Musa: GIRLS, I'M SORRY WE HAVE NO CHOICE!_

_FLORA: I AGREE! _

_Nabu: Agree on what? WOW HOLD ON GIRLS! TIMMY DO SOMETHING! *shocked at what he's seeing and ran over to Helia and Flora and grabbed Flora's other hand*_

_Stella: NOW!_

_The girls let their hands go and let themselves be sucked into the storm._

_All the specialist: NO!_

_Sky: BLOOM!_

_Brandon: STELLA!_

_Riven: MUSA!_

_Timmy: TECNA!_

_Helia: FLORA!_

_Nabu: LAYLA!_

_All of a sudden the door closes and the force of wind that came in knocked the specialist and the ship was spinning out of control._

_**The next day...**_

_The storm stopped, the wind was normal, the birds was singing and the blue sky was back. All the unconscious specialists woke up with a groan. They were on the ground in one peace and looked at each other._

_Helia: I had the worst nightmare ever! *stretching his arms*_

_All the specialist except Timmy and Helia: Same here! *yawning*_

_Timmy: Guys, I hate to say it but our nightmare's come true. *pointing at the crash ship and was on his knees crying*_

_Nabu: NO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE! *running towards the ship to see if anyone's there*_

_Riven ran to Nabu to comfort him when Nabu saw there was no sign of life._

_While Riven was comforting Nabu, he started to cry too._

_Sky: Riven are you crying? * Shocked it was the first time Riven has ever cried since he met him*_

_Riven: Yeah I'm crying ok! I've just lost the love of my life! I'm not made of stone!_

_Brandon: We know man. *Looking away from the sun*_

_Timmy: Helia you ok?_

_Helia: Everywhere I look it reminds me of her.*whipping away the tears*_

_Sky: How bout you bro? _

_Brandon: I wanna stay in the dark from now on._

_Nabu: Why? _

_Brandon: Because Stella is the sunshine of my life and that now she is gone, I may as well live in the dark... *looks away and walks inside the ship*_

_Timmy: I can't believe it all came true. *kicking a piece of the ship*_

_Riven: I know Timester, never thought it'd happen to us let alone the girls._

_Helia: We'll never see them again..._

_All of the boys start crying._

_Sky: How do we get home dudes? *whipping the tears*_

_All of them looks at Timmy._

_Timmy: *looks away* I don't know..._

_**Meanwhile**_

_Stella woke up first, shivering and bruised. Her knees were grazed and her arms were bleeding. She clutched her stomach in pain. Stella looked round and saw that she was on sand, cold sand. She saw herself bruised and bleeding. She found Bloom and crawled slowly to Bloom._

_Stella shooked Bloom, hoping she was awake. Bloom twitched and groaned._

_Stella: OH BLOOM! You're alive! Thank goodness._

_Stella helped Bloom get up and clutched her._

_Bloom: Urghh, what happened? *rubbing her eyes*_

_Stella: You know what happened *looking away*..._

_Bloom: YOU MEAN! *cries*_

_Stella: *hugging Bloom* Come on, no time to cry, we gotta find the rest._

_Flora was found underneath a lot of seaweed and Bloom picked out the seaweed to help Flora get up. _

_Stella had found Tecna hanging from a tree like a bat. Stella gasped as she saw Tecna constantly bleeding everywhere. _

_Stella helped Tecna get down from the tree and wiped away most of her blood._

_Flora and Bloom both walked both in pain and found Layla near the sea. Half her leg was in the sea and the rest was in the sand. Suddenly, Bloom gasped in terror._

_Flora: WHAT BLOOM WHAT!_

_Bloom pointed at Layla's leg to seek a splinter and blood kept gushing out._

_Bloom used her healing powers to heal Layla's splinter and after a while, Layla started to open her eyes and then eventually she was awake. Flora and Bloom hugged Layla whilst crying happily._

_By that time, Stella and Tecna had found Musa walking by herself yelling out for the Winx. Stella and Tecna tried to run as fast as they can towards Musa. When they hugged Musa, all 3 of them fell on the floor and cried. _

_When all the girls had found each other, they did a group hug and started a conversation._

_Bloom: Girls, are we all feeling ok? Nobody really in pain?_

_Flora had clutched her stomach and fell onto the sand._

_The girls gathered around Flora and helped her calm down. _

_Musa: Deep breaths, Flora._

_Stella: I'm just gonna make some circle movements on your tummy yeah._

_Bloom: I'm going to massage your forehead so you don't feel light-headed._

_Tecna: *shaking her watch* Just gonna scan you to check what's happened to you ok honey. Might not work as well as it used to but we gotta try. _

_Tecna scanned Flora from head to toe and she bit her lip._

_Layla: Well what is it Tec?_

_Tecna: I had a slight weak reading but really it's mainly *whispers to all of them*_

_All of them gasp. The girls helped Flora be calm._

_Bloom: Girls we gotta split to find some food ok, Musa you stay here with Layla. Tecna, you build the shelter and me + Stella will find some food or make food._

_Tecna: on it, looking for wood instantly and trying to use her logic._

_Stella: FOOD! Alright! *gasp* BANANAS! *grabs them* _

_Bloom: Stel, chill it's just bananas..._

_Suddenly, monkeys from the trees jumped on Stella. Stella was really scared and yelled her head off._

_The monkey was playing around with Stella's hair and mucking it about._

_The other monkey was distracting Bloom and when Bloom was distracted; it took the bananas and rushed away with it. _

_Stella was so frustrated with anger that she just had to scream._

_Stella: (angrily) THOSE F*CKING IDIOTIC MONKEYS! NOW I HAVE TO REDO MY HAIR WHICH IS GONNA TAKE 2 HOURS AND IM STARVING! I HAVEN'T EATEN FOR AGES!_

_**At the boys**_

_The boys had started walking using Timmy's PDA to navigate them back to Alfea. Apparently, according to Timmy's PDA, it'll take them 3 days so they thought at night at 8 they should stop and camp._

_**20:00pm**_

_Riven: Urghh, I'm so tired of walking, it's so tiring.. *frowning*_

_Brandon: You know the levabikes are broken on the ship and it can't be repaired, not even from magic. *staying in his cloak where it's dark*_

_Riven: Nabu, can't you create a portal to Alfea or something? 3 days is far too long._

_Nabu: Riven, I've told you. We need to rest first and need to regenerate my energy first._

_Sky: Nabu's right Riven. Come guys, let's camp here._

_Helia: I'll go find some twigs or branches to make the fire. *walks away from them*_

_Brandon: What's up with him?_

_Timmy: I don't know but let's just make ourselves useful. I'll create some shelter and you lot better find some food, getting hungry here but Nabu you stay put, you gotta rest._

_Nabu: BUT!_

_Sky: No buts Nabu. Timmy's right. You're our only hope right now. Think about what Layla would want you to do._

_Nabu glared at Sky and rested. The rest of the boys started to find some food, shelter and make the fire..._

_Helia's POV_

_I can't even look at the trees and flowers around me. It hurts so badly. Why did you let go Flora?_

_Timmy's POV_

_I can't believe she's really gone. Don't cry Timmy. Stay strong for her. Tecna would want you to._

_Sky's POV_

_Bloom's really gone. She left me, without any hope or any faith. Remember Bloom, I'll never forget you._

_Riven's POV_

_No way have you left me Muse. My life without you is going to be a disaster. The world has ended for me. _

_Nabu's POV_

_All I can think about now is you Layla. You make me happy and the luckiest man in the world. You belong with me and you have to stick with me. _

_Brandon's POV_

_Stella babe, you are the light of my life. Everytime I look at you, your eyes say there's hope for everything but not now or ever. I miss you. _

_**Girls**_

_Flora's POV_

_My, I'm not feeling too good. I hope the ****'s ok. More importantly, Helia. My love, please wait for me. Don't lose faith._

_Tecna's POV_

_I hope we can find our way back to Alfea. I'm freaking out which is so unusual. Timmy your the only one that gets me. I love you, please don't forget about me._

_Bloom's POV_

_Oh Sky, I miss you. I'm hurt all over, can't think or sleep. I wish you were by my side. Don't lose hope in finding us. _

_Musa's POV_

_We are trying our best to not lose hope. I need you Riven so much. I wish we didn't have to go through the current._

_Layla's POV_

_Nabu, please don't leave me. I don't want you, I NEED you. Find us and we'll reunite! I love you so much._

_Stella's POV_

_Gosh, I am feeling ravenous! Brandon, stick by me. I beg you not to lose faith. Come back, come back to me my love._

_End POV_

_By dusk, the girls had made a small shelter that all of them can fit, some food and made a fire with the left over wood from the shelter._

_Musa: So how are we gonna find a way back?_

_Everyone looks at Tecna. Tecna immediately checks her PDA._

_Tecna: Well girls my PDA is weak from the accident and there's no signal so were on our own._

_Everybody sighed and continued eating._

_Stella: Hey Flo, couldn't you know, talk to the plants and they could pass the message until it gets to Mrs. F._

_Flora: I'll try. *she went over to the forest* TREE SYMPHANNY*_

_Abruptly a gust of wind blew into their faces, the shelter started shaking and when the winds stop the fire went out._

_Layla: Bloom? *she quivered as Bloom lit the fire with her power*_

_Musa: Any luck Flora?_

_Flora: I'm sorry girls the trees says that they're too far away from Alfea. *giving them a frown*_

_Tecna: That means were too far away from Alfea ourselves._

_Bloom: Musa couldn't you send a help wave to Tune or something?_

_Musa: I can only do that if were on the same grounds._

_Bloom: Oh._

_Tecna: Girls logically the best solution is if we go to sleep and hatch a plan tomorrow._

_The girl yawned and walked towards the shelter._

_**Boys**_

_It was sunrise and the boys were still sleeping dreaming about their girl. Timmy and Helia was the first to wake up._

_Timmy: How you feeling? Sleep alright?_

_Helia: I'm feeling fine but I slept alright I guess. How about you?_

_Timmy: Same here. Could you help me wake up the rest of the guys? We need to get moving soon._

_Helia: Sure._

_Helia went over to Brandon and Sky. He shook them several times and they still didn't wake up. He took a leaf on the ground and put it in Brandon's mouth while he was snoring with his mouth open. Brandon opened his eyes instantly._

_Brandon: Urghh! Get this of my mouth! *taking the leaf out*_

_His scream woke up Sky, Riven and Nabu._

_Sky: Huh! What happen?*he looked over to Brandon and laughed*_

_Riven: I got woken up by a girl screaming. *staring at Brandon*_

_Timmy and Helia laughed along with Sky._

_Helia: Nabu can you make the portal now?_

_Nabu: Yeah but maybe we could eat first?_

_Brandon: Yeah I'm starving man!_

_**Girls**_

_Flora POV_

_Ummm, the floor's kinda soft, my head's not hurting and I feel fine. This is weird. Where's the sand? What's going on!_

_End POV_

_Flora moved her hand about trying to find sand but couldn't. She open her eyes to see a teenage girl but a little younger than her. Flora screamed not knowing who the girl is. Her scream made the rest of the Winx wake up._

_Bloom: You ok Flo?*she looks around* Wait where are we?_

_Layla: Who are you? *talking to the teenage girl*_

_The teenage girl had blonde hair with brown highlights. Her eyes were pure blue and her skin was kinda tanned. She was wearing a plain white shirt with a denim shorts._

_Teenage girl: Oh I'm sorry girls; I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Taylor but you can call me Tay._

_Flora: Nice to meet you Tay. I'm Flora, she's Musa*pointing to Musa*, that's Tecna*pointing to her*, Bloom*pointing to Bloom*, over there's Layla*pointing to Layla* and she's Stella._

_Taylor: Nice to meet you girls._

_Stella: Flora you can't tell her our names, for we know she could have kidnapped us._

_Taylor: Sorry, but I didn't kidnap you guys._

_Bloom: Explain..._

_Taylor: I usually take a stroll at night as usual but yesterday, I say a hut. I looked inside and saw you guys. I felt bad because you girls looked injured so I brought you my house._

_Layla: Your house? You mean you live alone?_

_Taylor: Yeah, you see this island kinda special. 1 you can only use magic when you're not in the forest and 2 there's no way to leave this island. You guys are kinda like my first visitors._

_Stella: You mean you're a fairy? Spill!_

_Taylor: I'm the fairy of time._

_Tecna: Wow, the fairy of time is very rare. How long have you been here?_

_Taylor: Centuries._

_Musa: Cool!_

_Taylor: I'm sorry for everything but if you want you stay here at my home for as long as you want. It has to take a genius to figure out how to get off this island._

_Stella: Trust me Tay, we've got a genius *looking at Tecna*._

_Bloom: What do we say girls? Are we in or are we out?_

_Winx: Were in!_

_Taylor: Great! Here I made mushroom soup. *passing mushroom soup to the girls*_

_Flora: Thank you Taylor!_

_**Boys**_

_The boys finished eating and were ready to go. Nabu made a portal using his staff. The portal shined as bright as the Sun and after a minute, the portal was ready. _

_Nabu: All passengers, may you please make your way to the portal!_

_All the boys cheered on for Nabu!_

_Brandon: Alright we did it!_

_Timmy: You mean NABU did it?_

_Brandon: Right. *as they made their way to the portal*_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Bad News**_

_As they went through the portal, they could see loads of weird images. Finally they landed right in front of Mrs F. _

_Mrs F: Oh my, good morning boys. Ermm, may I ask, where are the girls?_

_Brandon was the first to stand up and said..._

_Brandon: Well... Mrs F, we have some bad news... We kinda lost them after we went through this... current._

_Riven: We're not sure if they're alive Mrs F. They let go by themselves like they wanted to. Strange..._

_Timmy: Yeah, pretty much. We used Nabu's power to create a portal to get to you so you can track them down and we'll get them to safety. _

_Mrs F: Now boys, I'm sure your journey was very hard so I'd like you to go see Nurse Ophelia. _

_The boys nodded and walked to Nurse Ophelia. Then, Mrs F called Mrs Griselda._

_Mrs Griselda: Yes, Headmistress Faragonda?_

_Mrs F: Mrs G, the girls are lost somewhere and well they're *whispering* ********._

_Mrs Griselda: OH MY! Do you think they could be..._

_Mrs F: Let's hope not. Now I must call the girls bonded pixie and I'll ask them to track the girls. They are the key of finding them and if they can't feel anything, then... *sighs*_

_Mrs Griselda: Don't you worry, Headmistress. Even though they're our best students, they're still smart enough to find their way back to us. Right now, I will get the pixies._

_Mrs Griselda walked out silently whilst Mrs F walked the other way towards her window._

_Mrs F's POV_

_I hope the girls will be ok. I have high hopes for them. _

End POV

_**2 hours later**_

_Mrs Griselda dashed to Mrs F's office, panting from exhaustion without the pixies._

_Mrs F: Well, where are the pixies?_

_Mrs Griselda: I'm afraid there's bad news..._

_Mrs F: What?_

_Mrs Griselda: I'm afraid the pixies are far too weak._

_Mrs F: WHAT DO YOU MEAN FAR TOO WEAK! THEY'RE OUR ONLY HOPE! _

_Mrs Griselda: I meant that they're in a coma but are awake. Not even the other pixies know why it's happening to them. I have a feeling it's connected to their bonded fairy._

_Mrs F: I suppose you're correct. Well, I'll try to track them down with their magic essence and once I have, I will get the boys to rescue them._

_With that, Mrs F created an energy ball but once it was up in the air, it shattered into millions of pieces on the floor._

_Mrs Griselda: What had just happened?_

_Mrs F: Oh no! *looks away*_

_Mrs Griselda: What, why did it shatter?_

_Mrs F: 2 obvious reasons: 1. They are nowhere to be found and 2. They're...they're...dead..._

_Mrs Faragonda started crying as she has possibly lost her best students. Mrs Griselda hugged Mrs F for support and said that they mustn't lose faith. _

_Meanwhile..._

_The boys were having a check-up. _

_Brandon's back was bruised very badly._

_Sky's arms and legs were grazed._

_Riven's forehead was bleeding._

_Nabu's hands were cut and badly injured._

_Timmy's face was ¾ fine and ¼ purple bruised._

_Helia's skin was peeling off every 10 minutes._

_All the boys thanked Nurse Ophelia for her help and then Mrs F walked sadly in._

_Mrs F: Boys, I'm incredibly sorry but the girls are nowhere to be found. We have tried our ultimate best but we failed. _

_Nabu: No way Mrs F. There's gotta be a solution. Life without Layla for me is nothing._

_Riven: Mrs F, why don't we try and just used our hover crafts and fly across the entire place?_

_Mrs F: I'm not going to allow you to do that in case we lose our best boy students. _

_Helia: We have to try though. Please, we really want to rescue the girls to safety. _

_Timmy: If you give us a map we'll fly with our hover craft around the whole inch of the magic dimension, then we'll use my compass and I'll be able to navigate the direction._

_Nabu: Even all the magic dimension!_

_Mrs F: as I am you're headmaster friend, Iwouldn't let you do that for the sake of your life, but for the sake of the girl, yes, I will allow you._

_Brandon: Would it be possible if we brought the pixies? They might feel better when we find the girls._

_Mrs F: Of course._

_The boys ran out of the nurse's office and Mrs Faragonda stood there silently._

_Mrs F's POV_

_Good luck boys, I'm sure you'll bring them back._

_End POV_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Rescue?**_

_Meanwhile, the girls were staying at Taylor's home. Together, they were chatting._

_Taylor: So girls, have you got a plan on how to get off this island?_

_The girls look at Tecna._

_Stella: We're not as smart as Tecna so we leave it to her but we think up some plan._

_Tecna: Thanks Stel. Well, since you said we can't use our powers in the forest, why don't we use our powers outside of the forest and like send signals? Stella, why don't you try sending spirals into the sky?_

_Stella started building up her energy and finally shot up some spirals. _

_Layla: Awesome work Stel! _

_On the hand..._

_A ship was flying pass the island and dodged the signal._

_Stella: Look it's a red fountain ship! *pointing up*_

_Bloom: Come on girls try and do the same. Hopefully they'll land!_

_Altogether the girls shot an energy ball upwards._

_Inside the ship_

_Sky: Wow! What a welcome committee!_

_Timmy: It's like the islands doesn't want us here._

_Helia: I say let's dodge them and head straight._

_Riven: If we get injured again I'm blaming the pilot and co-pilot._

_Brandon: Whatever Riven! *laying in his chair with his arms behind his head*_

_Nabu: Heads up guys!_

_**Girls**_

_Taylor: This isn't working, they're flying away._

_Layla: Let's try one more time. If they don't turn back we're DOOMED!_

_Tecna: Too late they're gone. _

_Musa: Awww man! Owww! *clutching her tummy*_

_Girls: You ok?_

_Musa: I'm fine *giving them a smile to make sure they don't worry*_

_Taylor: Err...girls I don't mean to be rude but what's wrong with you guys?_

_Flora: We'll... you see were ********._

_Taylor: Oh. How many..._

_Tecna: to be exact 2 months, 18 days, 56 mins and 3 seconds._

_Stella: Yeah what she said. _

_Taylor: Congratulations!_

_Girls: Thx._

_Taylor: Another question?_

_Flora: Sure, what is it Tay?_

_Taylor: Who are Red Fountain?_

_Layla: We'll explain over lunch._

_Taylor: Good idea! First tell me everything about outside the island. *sitting down on the sand as the Winx followed her*_

_Bloom: Well we have a school..._

_The girls chatted away about Alfea, Magix etc however up in sky the boys were scanning the area for any life on the island the girls were on when they returned back._

_**Boys**_

_Brandon: Amore do feel better or worse?_

_Amore: *coughs* not really a difference._

_Digit: Wait do you girls sense that girls?_

_Timmy: Sense what Digit?_

_All of a sudden the pixies started to glow. Amore glowed in red, Locket in purple, Digit in dark blue, Chatta in green, Piff in pink and Tune in light blow._

_Riven: What's happening? *looking slightly worried*_

_Locket: BLOOM! I FEEL HER STRONG ENERYGY!_

_Amore: STELLA! HER LOVE IS VERY DEEP!_

_Digit: TECNA! BRIGHT AS ALWAYS!_

_Chatta: FLORA! I CAN FEEL HER HEART!_

_PIFF: LAYLA... GOOD!_

_TUNE: MUSA! I CAN FEEL HER WITHIN ME!_

_All the boys in union: WHERE ARE THEY?_

_Chatta: Somewhere underneath us.*still glowing and smiling*_

_Sky: You mean they're on that island?_

_Nabu: I can't see anybody. *confused*_

_Tune: You can't see them but we can feel them._

_Brandon: Let's go have a search on that island then._

_Just as the boys try to land on the island, a force field appeared and blocked them sending them tumbling back._

_Riven: Timmy! PULL BACK!_

_Timmy: I'M TRYING!_

_Sky and Brandon helped Timmy pull up just in time before hitting a gigantic boulder._

_Nabu and Helia: Phew!_

_Sky: What happened?_

_Digit: It seems that...*he stopped glowing and his face turned green*_

_The other pixies had the same effect and vomited._

_Riven: Oh man!_

_Brandon: You alright girls?_

_Amore: Oh I feel sick! *heading for the ship's bathroom*_

_Helia: Timmy go back to the island but stay close but not too close. I wanna check something._

_Timmy: Sure Helia. *looking puzzled*_

_They were just above the island like Helia said._

_Helia: Pixies come out!_

_The pixies came out better and well again. _

_Helia: Timmy reverse back slowly. Now watch the pixies carefully._

_The boys watch as the pixies stopped glowing and their faces turned green. The pixies were about to blow when Riven said..._

_Riven: TIMMY! FORWARDS NOW!_

_Timmy listened and obeyed. He didn't want Riven to get a tantrum._

_The pixies started to glow again._

_Riven: PHEW! *massaging his head*_

_Nabu: How did you do that Helia?_

_Helia: I'm not the girls are._

_Brandon: The girls?_

_Helia: It's obvious that the girls are on the island but we can't get through. That I don't know why._

_Timmy: Force-field? Island? Close and far? *scratching his head*_

_Riven: Yeah, we know that. What's your point?_

_Timmy: My point is that I research about this island before. _

_Sky: What did you find out?_

_Timmy: Well, I found out the island has a keeper. She's called Taylor as in the fairy of time. She's lived on the island for many centuries. _

_Riven: So?_

_Timmy: So she has..._

_Sky: She has the power to turn the girls back in time. D***!_

_Timmy: Exactly._

_Riven: So? That's good; the girls can travel back into time and still be on the ship._

_Timmy: No not good. What Sky means is that the girls could turn into kids again. They would be powerless and sucks all the life out of them. Taylor craves for power. The only way we can get in is by accident._

_Riven: Meaning?_

_Timmy: To get in, we have to make sure that we don't want to get in. That's how the force field drop._

_Brandon: That's not gonna work. *kicking the ship's wall*_

_Riven: What do you mean?_

_Brandon: The whole time our desire is what counts._

_Riven: We're toast! *folding his arms*_

_Amore: *quietly* Excuse me? _

_Helia: Nabu couldn't you do something with your powers. To wipe away our desire to get in?_

_Amore: *a little louder* Excuse me?_

_Nabu: I could but it could risk us losing our desire forever so I'm not gonna risk it._

_Tune: BOYS! DO YOU HAVE ANY MANNERS AT ALL? AMORE IS TRYING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING AND YOU'RE SHUTTING HER OUT!_

_The boys were wide eyed and felt guilty._

_Helia: Sorry Amore. Please go on._

_Amore: Thank you Tune. Now as I Amore the pixie of love, love also requires desires. I have some non-desire dust than can make sure you don't have any desire to go in for an hour._

_Brandon: GREAT!_

_Sky: Let's do it!_

_Amore sprinkled some dust on the boys and the pixies. _

_Nabu: What are we doing above this island? *looking outside*_

_Chatta: I don't know._

_Timmy: Any ideas guys?_

_Amore: It worked!_

_Out of the corner of her eye, something was going on and off in red. She flew over and touched it. In a blink of an eye, Cordatorta's face came up on screen._

_Cordatorta: Boys! There's an emergency in Magix! Ehh! Who are you? *staring at Amore*_

_Amore: Hello Cordatorta! I'm Amore one of the Winx's bonded pixies. The boys are kinda busy but I... Oh it doesn't matter; I'll let the boys talk to you. *she clicked her fingers and the boys were back to normal*_

_Nabu: Did we get the girls? *hitting his head*_

_Amore: No because I snapped you out of it. Cordatorta wants to speak to you boys._

_Sky: Oh ok. *making his way to the screen*_

_Cordatorta: Ahhh boys, back to normal I see. Now, I need you boys to get your buts here and save civilians!_

_Brandon: But Cordatorta we..._

_Cordatorta: No buts, people could die any minute now! If I don't see you there, there's gonna more than dying!_

_All the boys: YES SIR! *saluting him*_

_Cordatorta: Good!_

_Chatta: HEY! WHAT ABOUT THE WINX!_

_Riven: Didn't you hear the man! If we don't go, there's gonna be more than dying!_

_Locket: So you're saying you guys would rather save the people of Magix than saving your beloved ones?_

_Timmy: It's not like that though._

_Digit: Than what is it?_

_Helia: Well it's..._

_Tune: Urghh! Selfish!_

_Riven: We're not selfish!*getting angry*_

_Piff: Ah do dad da...*rubbing her eyes*_

_Nabu: Huh?_

_The pixies turned green and started puking._

_Riven: S***! _

_The pixies then stop puking and fainted._

_Helia: Come on! I think we should go and get them to Alfea. The island stopped making them feel better._

_Timmy: OK! _

_The specialists drove off towards Magix not knowing what to do. They gave up thinking that the girls could be and possibly dead..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**A new world!**_

_It's been 7 months after the boys left the island and the girls are still figuring how to get off the island. They were also due soon._

_Stella: Oh! I'm so hungry! *grabbing a plate*_

_Taylor: Stella we know you're hungry. You always are! *giggling with the girls*_

_Flora: Help yourself sweetie._

_Stella: Finally and Tay you know why I love yours and Flora's cooking! *rubbing her huge bump*_

_The girls started eating dinner. The girls were very excited to start a family because Tecna predicted that one them would have their's soon. Tecna has the biggest bump out of the group. The girls were sure that she would get the most kids._

_Flora: AHHH!_

_Bloom: What is it? *putting her arms up*_

_Musa: She just spilt her water. *pointing at the puddle*_

_Flora: It's not water._

_Stella: OMG! FLORA! IT'S TIME! YAY!_

_Flora: It's not yay. Owww! *clutching her bump*_

_Layla: I'll get the bed ready!_

_It took nearly 13-14 hours. Flora gave birth to a baby girl! She named her Falone. After the week passes, Bloom had hers. The twins, Sam and Blossom. Layla was next with Nathan. Then Stella had Sophie. Musa had twins Melody and Ryan. Tecna was no surprise, she had triplets! Tony, Tyler and Tiffany. _

_Falone had a wavy, shiny blue hair and an oval face. She had Flora's haze-brown eyes and a cute button nose. Her skin was golden-brown and she had delicate, soft lips. _

_Sam had fiery red hair like Bloom with blonde streaks. It was short but parted to match his round face. He had sky blue eyes and creamy skin. _

_Blossom had blonde, wavy hair with red streaks. She had a heart-shaped face with sky blue eyes like her twin. She also had a creamy skin colour._

_Nathan had light brown skin tone. He has straight and a dark brown coloured hair. He had light-green eyes with a square shaped face. _

_Sophie had Stella's blonde hair and brown highlights. She has a creamy face with rosy cheeks. Sophie has a heart-shaped face with her father's chestnut coloured eyes._

_Melody has short, straight, purple hair and a pale, white face. She has an oval face with light violet eyes. She has a soft, cute pursed lip._

_Ryan has spiky, purple hair with a pale, white face. He has light violet eyes with a straight nose. _

_Tony has orange hair with purple streaks near the back. He has chocolate coloured eyes with a smooth, white face. On his cheeks, it's covered with light brown freckles. _

_Tyler has the same features as Tony except he has purple hair with orange streaks near the back._

_Tiffany has Tecna's short, purple hair with a side fringe. She has a mixture of bluish-green coloured eyes that matches her oval face._

_It's been a week since the kid's were born and the formation was almost complete for Taylor. The Winx and their kids were hanging out the beach. _

_Taylor's POV_

_I just need to wait for a few more years till the kids will be old enough with energy I need._

_Me: Hey Bloom!_

_Bloom: Hey Tay! Come sit next to me!_

_Me: Ok. What are you doing?_

_Bloom: Oh, I'm just mending Sam's wooden car toy that you made for him._

_Me: Let me help you. *Sheesh who would want to hurt a mother and her children? I know ME!* Here you go._

_Bloom: Thanks Taylor. *she gave me a hug*_

_Me: No probs. *smiling back at her* I'm gonna go see Tecna._

_Bloom: Ok, thanks again for fixing Sam's toy.*She gave Sam the toy car and he grabbed it from his mini play area that the girls made for the babies*_

_I walked over to Tecna to see her on her PDA as usual. Poor thing thinking that she can figure out a way to get out. Hah! She's got another thing coming. Tecna looked up when I came up close._

_Tecna: Hey Taylor._

_Me: Hey Tec! What are you doing?_

_Tecna: You know as usual figuring out a way to get back._

_Me: Any luck?_

_Tecna: No. *giving me a frown*_

_Me: Don't worry Tecna, you'll figure out a way. I'm gonna join Layla surfing. Wanna come?_

_She shook her head._

_Tecna: It ok. I'll pass. Have fun! *waving at me*_

_Me: OK!_

_End POV_

_Tecna's POV_

_Of course I found out a way. I wouldn't tell you anything Taylor. She's been asking me the same question every day. I don't trust her. Musa doesn't trust her at all because she heard Taylor talking to herself or to someone saying "The preparation is nearly completed, they will be happy and will reward me". That is illogical to say that._

_ME: Musa! Could you come here!_

_Musa: Sure! Come on Melody, Ryan. Were gonna see aunt Tecna. *carrying them towards her. The twins just drooled*_

_Me: Hello, you two sweet babies. *giving the twins a kiss on their cheeks*_

_Musa put the twins in the play area._

_Musa: Wussap Tec?_

_Me: Wussap is that I found a way to go home but were gonna need the alternate powers._

_Musa: Who is the alternate power?_

_Me: Not is, are._

_Musa: You mean there are more than 1._

_Me: Ten to be exact._

_Musa: Where are we gonna find them? We can't even get out of this frikin island!_

_Me: Why do we need to look when we've got them. *smiling at then pointing to their kids*_

_Musa: You mean the Winx's next generation is the alternate power? Cool! So what do we do?_

_Me: We have to wait for the right age for them to unlock their powers. _

_Musa: That could take months._

_Me: Even years!_

_All of a sudden, Tiffany (Tecna's baby girl) appeared in my arms._

_Musa: Whoa! What just happened? *surprised at Tiffany*_

_Me: The babies are using their powers._

_End POV_

_Red Fountain_

_Timmy: I think their gone but I feel they're not. Do you guys know what I mean? *finishing his homework*_

_Sky: Yeah I kinda feel that. *pacing up and down the room*_

_Riven: What can we do? We can't sit around and do nothing! *looking at a picture of Musa*_

_Nabu: That's the thing. We can't do anything. All the strongest magical elders have tried to find the girls but nothing came up. *kicking the bedroom wall*_

_Brandon: This is stupid! I wish, we had like a tracking device to find them! *sitting in his closet*_

_Helia: Magix has become quieter and boring without them to save the day. Nobody was as strong as they were. *looking outside the window*_

_There was knock on the door and Saladin came in._

_Saladin: Hello boys. How are you doing?_

_The boys didn't reply._

_Saladin: Don't worry boys. I'm sure things will turn out fine._

_Riven: How do you know if it will turn out find? *stroking Musa's picture*_

_Saladin: I don't know but I will ask you boys to have a vacation for a month. Who knows it could clear your mind and you could have an idea on how to find The Winx._

_Helia: What if it doesn't work? *not looking at Saladin*_

_Saladin: I don't know boys. I don't know. Get some sleep now. *he left the room*_

_Brandon: What good will a vacation do?_

_Sky: Nothing, I suppose. *frowning at Brandon*_

_Plz review! N thanks for all those nice reviews! I will keep writing! Chp 5 coming soon!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**7 years later...**_

_It is 7 years after the Winx's next generation was born. They have not activated the alternate power until now. The Winx don't trust Taylor but still acts as her friend. _

_Sophie: Hey girls, over here! *waving towards her best friends*_

_Blossom: Wussap Soph?_

_Sophie: I found my mum's diary! *pulling out Stella's diary out of her bag._

_Falone: Why did you take it?_

_Sophie: Because it has info about my dad!_

_Melody: Do you think our mom's have diaries too?_

_Sophie: Their only one way to find out! Search their rooms. I'll distract them._

_Tiffany: Let me scan the rooms on were about the diaries are. *She put her hands to the side of her head* Scanning. *A picture of their house showed and she found the diaries*Blossom. Your mum's diary is under her pillow. Falone, yours is protected by your mum's plants. Melody, your mum's diary is in her music bookcase but I don't know which one and mine's in my mum's computer._

_Sophie: Ok, let's go! *Sophie walked towards her mum's and aunts who are cooking*_

_Stella: Hi, dawling! You hungry?_

_Sophie: No, but I was wondering what were having for lunch._

_Flora: Well, sweetie, were having apple pie, fruit salad and fruit smoothies._

_Sophie: That's sounds yummy! We'll I was also wondering about...*looking around to see Melody wasn't back*_

_Stella: About? *cutting up the tomatoes*_

_Sophie: About how do you make that skirt? It looks awesome!_

_Melody: SOPHIE!_

_Sophie: Ooops go to go! Tell me later, ok?_

_Stella: Ok. You know, sometimes I worry about her._

_Tecna: It's a mother's nature Stella._

_Stella: I guess your right Tec._

_Bloom: Hasn't she always been?_

_The girls laugh._

_Layla: I'm heading to check on the boys._

_Musa: I'll come too. I need to check on Ryan's leg._

_Flora: Is it still bruised?_

_Musa: Yeah, kinda. Flo you wouldn't happen to know a healing herb?_

_Flora: Of course I do. You're talking to the fairy of nature!_

_The girls laugh and started to make lunch._

_Sophie: Everyone's got the diary?_

_The girls nodded._

_Sophie: Ok, I'll read mine first._

_13__th__ March_

_Senior year, he's so dreamy and handsome when he comes up to me! Brandon my gorgeous hot boyfriend! He's the one! I know it! He brought the specialist and The Winx to the Rob Night Club. We were having the time of our life. One thing lead to another and..._

_The girls squealed._

_Tiffany: Oh my gosh! This is so cool!_

_Sophie: My dad could be this guy called Brandon! Ok, ok, Falone your turn!_

_Falone: Ok, it's the same date!_

_13__th__ March,_

_After the party, Helia brought me to a nearby greenhouse. We were talking about the rare Patory plant. I wasn't paying attention at all about what he was saying. His long, blue hair just swishes side to side. His blue eyes stared into my eyes and one thing lead to another and..._

_The girls squealed._

_Melody: That is so romantic! So this guy could be your dad?_

_Falone: Helia! He sounds like a nice man._

_Sophie: Next! Blossom?_

_Blossom: Ok!_

_13__th__ March,_

_Sky and I walked hand in hand across the beach. The stars shone like a spotlight on Sky and I. His blonde hair was as bright as ever and he glanced right through my blue sapphire eyes. What could this mean? One thing led to another and..._

_The giggled._

_Sophie: Naughty, naughty! _

_Blossom: What, I think my mom was totally in a trance and Sky seems like he's the one. Hello! Blonde hair._

_The girls smiled._

_Tiffany: My turn!_

_13__th__ March,_

_Timmy showed me a blueprint of the new Red Fountain ship he was building. We were up most of the night. His orange hair and his smile made me blushed. It was like he was moving for the kill. One thing led to another and..._

_Blossom: Wow! Moving for the kill!_

_Tiffany: Timmy sounds logical._

_Sophie: Come on he's the one!_

_Tiffany: Yeah, I know. Last but not least Mel?_

_Melody: Oh yeah!_

_13__th__ March,_

_He's so cute when he's angry. Riven was fighting a bunch of losers because they told me I could do much better than him. I yelled back saying they were wrong. The losers ran off scared. Riven put out his strong, muscular hand out for me and I stood up. I rewarded him. One thing led to another and...!_

_Falone: Wow! Your dad sounds strong!_

_Melody: I know. Riven. I like that name. *hearing footsteps* Hey girls! I hear Aunt Flora coming._

_Sophie: Quick put the diaries in my bag!_

_Melody: She's really close!_

_Falone: Vine! * A vine come towards her and turns into a skipping rope* Skipping! Come on girls!_

_Girls: Teddy bear, Teddy bear, Turn around, Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Touch the ground, Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Bend your knees, Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear..._

_Flora: Oh there you are girls, we got worried. Lunch is ready._

_The girls giggle, link arms and walk towards the table. They sat down on the table and kept whispering about their dads and the diaries._

_Bloom: What are you girls whispering about?_

_Sophie: Don't worry Aunt Bloom, it's just a joke between us *giggles*._

_Bloom: Ok, now eat your lunch._

_For lunch they had, grilled chicken with dressings on the side._

_Once the girls had finished eating their lunch, they rushed back to their mum's diaries._

_Melody: So girls, if we think we know who our dad's are, why don't we ask our mums about it?_

_Tiffany: No way, Mel. They'll ask questions on how we know, then they'll ask if we've been reading their diaries then we'll get in trouble and I SOOO HATE getting in trouble. _

_Blossom: Hmmm, Tiffany does have a point... _

_Sophie: I'll go first and then tomorrow, one of you do it again and so on. Catch you guys later. Oh yeah, we might wanna put the diaries back where they were. _

_Falone: Umm, Soph, where did your mum keep her diary?_

_Sophie: In her purse._

_All the girls: WHAT! She could be looking for it right now!_

_Sophie: Sheesh, chill. She's washing the dishes, I'll just slip it in and I'll ask her._

_Sophie walked out of the room and strolled to her mum. _

_Tiffany: I hope this is gonna work. *crossing her fingers*_

_Sophie slipped the diary in Stella's purse and walked up to Stella._

_Stella: Hey, wassup?_

_Sophie: Oh nothing, just wondering..._

_Stella: Wondering what?_

_Sophie: Who my dad is._

_Stella: Soph, we've been through this before. I'm not repeating it again._

_Sophie: But mum, you told me when I was a baby. I'm 7 now, I'm not dumb. You told me that you'd tell fully when I'm older and I am! So please tell me! Pretty please with Brandon on the top! *covered her mouth*_

_Sophie had just realised what she said and covered her mouth._

_Stella: Brandon? Where did you hear that name?_

_Sophie: In your diary *smiles* *covered her mouth*_

_Sophie's POV_

_I'm so bad at this!_

_End POV_

_Stella: YOU'VE BEEN LOOKING THROUGH MY DIARY? Soph, that's private, what have I told you about taking other people's property? It's rude._

_Sophie: But mum, who is this 'Brandon' guy? Is he my dad? You're husband?_

_Stella: *blushing* Go to your room._

_Sophie: But..._

_Stella: NOW, this conversation is over._

_Sophie dashed back to the girls. The girls was waiting impatiently for Sophie to come back. Just then, Sophie walked gloomily in the room._

_Blossom: So what happened? Spill!_

_Sophie: It wasn't very good. I asked her about Brandon and I accidentally kinda spilled his name out._

_Falone: WHAT? Soph, it was suppose to be hush hush!_

_Sophie: Sorry! Anyways, so she heard me say Brandon and asked me how I heard that name and yet again I said from her diary. She was shocked then told me to back here._

_All the girls: SOPHIE!_

_Sophie: It doesn't matter, now all of you gotta go coz I've just done it. I'll be waiting *pushing her best friends out the door* _

_Tiffany walked to Tecna._

_Tiffany: Mum, can we talk?_

_Tecna: Sure honey. *logging off and walking to the sofa* Sit, so what do you wanna talk bout?_

_Tiffany: Well, I know this is illogical and possibly impossible but..._

_Tecna: But what?_

_Tiffany: I wanna know more about my dad..._

_Tecna: Your dad?_

_Tiffany: Yeah Timmy *covering her mouth*_

_Tiffany's POV_

_Damn, I'm gonna be sooo in trouble, why did I have to think about this ridiculous idea!_

_Tecna: Timmy, who's that?_

_Tiffany: Come on, don't play dumb. You know who he is. Even I do, I've been looking through your diary. *covering her mouth*_

_Oh boy, I'm busted._

_End POV_

_Tecna: You been looking through my diary? *grabbing her diary and scanning prints* So you have... Go to your room Tiff, I'm speechless. I would have never thought you would do it. I thought Tyler and Tony would but obviously not. Go on. Don't come back down til tea._

_Tiffany was so guilty and upset she walked back to Sophie._

_Sophie: So what happened?_

_Tiffany: Well, if you really must know, she's NEVER, and I mean NEVER used that tone with me ever before._

_Sophie: Ooooo, she took it pretty bad._

_Tiffany: Ya think?_

_Blossom walked anxiously to Bloom and tugged Bloom's clothes. _

_Bloom: Mummy, I wanna talk to you._

_Bloom: What bout honey?_

_Blossom: My... daddy..._

_Bloom: Your daddy? Come on Bloss, we've been over this before and I don't wanna talk about it. Like I said, your dad died._

_Blossom: Oh come on Mum, Sky's still alive, don't play dumb with me. *covering her mouth*_

_Bloom: Did you just say Sky?_

_Blossom: Yep_

_Bloom: Where did you hear that name Blossom?_

_Blossom: In a particular book that was lying on your bedroom floor..._

_Bloom: Oh really, I suggest you go to your room, NEVER go to my room and stay put til I say tea's ready. Got it missy?_

_Blossom: Yeah..._

_Tiffany: So Bloss, how'd your mum take it?_

_Blossom: Well, I'm supposed to stay here until tea and I can NEVER go to her room ever again._

_Sophie: Bit harsh in it?_

_Blossom: I don't know but they did have the right to do that. Right?_

_Melody: Hey mom, can I talk to you about something?_

_Musa: Sure Mel. What's wrong?_

_Melody: Well it's just, I wanna know more about my dad._

_Musa: Melody you know I don't like talking about your dad. I'll tell you when you're older._

_Melody: Mom, you tell me the same thing every year! WHY WON'T YOU TALK ABOUT RIVEN?_

_Musa was shocked._

_Musa: MELODY GO TO YOUR ROOM! NOW!_

_Melody: FINE!_

_Melody stormed upstairs to see Sophie, Tiffany and Blossom._

_Melody: Did the same thing happen to you guys?_

_Sophie: Yeah..._

_Falone took a watering can and helped Flora water the plants. Flora could see in her daughters face that she wanted to ask something._

_Flora: What's wrong sweetie. *putting the watering can down*_

_Falone: Well, mom, please don't be angry and it was all Sophie's idea!_

_Flora: I promise. Now tell me what's wrong._

_Falone: Ok. Sophie found Aunt Stella's diary and then told us to take our moms diary and I read your diary. I just want to know. Is Helia my dad? *starting to cry*_

_Flora: Oh sweetie. Come here. *hugging Falone* I would never be angry because I know that one day this question will come and you'll have to know the truth. I'll tell you everything at tea ok darling. _

_Falone: Ok mum. Thanks for understanding. All the other girls haven't found out the truth yet. Could you talk to their mums? _

_Flora: Sure sweetie. Now go upstairs and do whatever you're doing but don't read our diaries anymore._

_Falone nodded and rushed back to the girls._

_The girls saw Falone with a smile and grinned._

_Sophie: You found out?_

_Falone: Nope, but all will be revealed at tea. *grinning*_

_Blossom: How did you do it! _

_Falone started explaining but downstairs the Winx were having an argument._

_Musa: I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY TOOK OUR DIARIES!_

_Flora: They didn't mean to. You know that question will come back again. I mean, how would you feel not knowing who your father is *glancing at Bloom*_

_Tecna: Still, they had no right to steal our diaries!_

_Bloom: Well I guess Flora's right, they obviously didn't mean it._

_Layla: Woah! What happened, chillax guys._

_Stella: If you must know, our daughters have looked through our diaries, happy?_

_Layla: Hey, you know they didn't mean it. _

_Musa: Bloom, Layla and Flora are right._

_Stella: Well Tecna and I don't think so. I mean of course they didn't mean it but it's just wrong to look through people's diary. _

_Tecna: Exactly, they should have just asked us._

_Layla: Girls stop making a big deal out of it! We all know this day was gonna come._

_Bloom: But..._

_Layla: Girls, who they remind you of?_

_The Winx shrugged._

_Layla: I'll tell you who they remind me of,_

_Flora: Who?_

_Layla: US! We use to break the rules all the time! Remember?_

_Stella: I guess you're right. We could cut them some slack._

_Layla: So?_

_Musa: So what?_

_Layla: Go upstairs and apologize!_

_The Winx nodded and walked upstairs. When they reached at their daughter's bedroom door, they heard them talking..._

_Thanks for reading! This is probably a good chapter I guess. Plz review! I want to know if you enjoyed it or not. I also wanna improve on anything. Read on!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Discovery**_

_Sophie: I don't care what our mums say to us. We have the right to know who our dads are! I mean a dad is something important in a child's life! Right?_

_Blossom: Yeah! At least we know a little info about our dads._

_Melody: You're right._

_**Sophie: **_Honey, honey - how he thrill me, aha, honey honey  
honey, honey - nearly kill me, aha, honey honey  
I'd heard about him before  
I wanted to know some more  
and now I know what they mean  
he's a love machine  
(oh, you make me dizzy)

_**Bloom: **_Honey, honey - let me feel it, aha, honey honey  
honey, honey - don't conceal it, aha, honey honey  
the way that you kiss goodnight  
the way that you hold me tight  
I feel like I wanna sing  
when you do your thing

_**Tiffany: **_Honey, honey - touch me baby, aha, honey honey  
honey, honey - hold me baby, aha, honey honey  
you look like a movie star  
_**Falone: **_but I know just who you are  
and honey to say the least  
you're a doggone beast

_**Melody: **_Honey, honey - how you thrill me, aha, honey honey  
honey, honey - nearly kill me, aha, honey honey  
I'd heard about you before  
_**Everybody: **_I wanted to know some more  
and now I'm about to see,

What you mean to me.

The girls layed on their bed, thinking about their dad's. All of a sudden, their bedroom door burst open and the girls saw their moms on the floor.

Tecna: Hey girls! *waving at them*

Stella: We came here to say sorry.

The girls looked at each other.

Melody: Apology accepted.

The girls ran to their mothers and hugged them. Taylor walked in.

Taylor: What's going on?

Flora: Well were just about to explain to the girls about their dads.

Blossom: Your gonna tell us about Sky?

Sophie: Brandon?

Falone: Helia?

Melody: Riven?

Tiffany: And Timmy?

Layla: Don't forget Nabu!

Layla came in with the boys.

Stella: Come here boys. Sit with us!

The boys sat down and everyone even Taylor listened to the Winx about the kid's dads.

_**Red Fountain**_

_Riven: Dude! I love being a teacher!_

Nabu: Never taught I'd hear it from Riven!

Riven: I can hear you!

The boys laugh.

Brandon: We finally get some respect!

Sky: Yeah after 7 years we...

The boys became silent.

Nabu; I haven't thought about that in ages. *looking at the floor*

Brandon: Me neither. *backing towards Sky's cupboard*

Timmy: I've been trying to avoid that memory.

Helia: It's just hard after all we've been through. *looking out of the window*

Timmy: Do you guys still have that feeling?

Nabu: What feeling?

Timmy: You know. You think that their gone but you feel them at the same time. You know that feeling.

Sky: Kinda.

Riven: I guess so.

Timmy: Do you guys think they're still alive?

_Brandon: I don't know Timmy. I don't know._

_**Winx**_

_Nathan: Wow! Our dads are warriors! Wicked!_

_All of a sudden a piece of sandwich was floating in mid air._

_Sophie: That's strange? *grabbing the sandwich*_

_Stella: Yeah, it is strange._

_Sophie: No, not that strange._

_Stella: What type of strange dawling?_

_Sophie: I mean, I was hungry and I wanted a sandwich. Suddenly, there it is and it's a chicken sandwich too! *eating the sandwich*_

_Taylor: You mean you conjured it?_

_Sophie: I guess._

_Musa: Tec! Is it what I think it is?_

_Tec: One way to find out. Tiff, try to teleport to me. You don't need to say a spell. Just think of being next to me._

_Tiffany: Ok. I'll try._

_Tiffany closed her eyes and when she opened them, she was in front of Tecna._

_Musa: She did that when she was a baby too!_

_Layla: Excuse me. Hello! There are confused people here!_

_Tecna: Girls meet the Ten Alternate Powers. *pointing to their kids*_

_Bloom: NO WAY!_

_Stella: Shut up!_

_Layla: You're kidding me right?_

_Flora: I can't believe it!_

_Sophie: O..._

_Blossom: M..._

_Melody: G..._

_Falone: OH MY..._

_Tiffany: GOD!_

_Sam: Seriously cool!_

_Ryan: Wicked!_

_Tony: Sweet!_

_Tyler: Double sweet!_

_Nathan: Awesome! So what can the rest of us do?_

_Tecna: Well, Tiffany has teleportation powers; Sophie has conjuring powers and the rest of you we'll have to wait. The alternate power is just activating._

_Tony: Hey! TYLER! My breath doesn't stink!_

_Tyler: How do you know? I didn't say anything. I just thought of it._

_Tony: So you admit it! Why you!_

_Right away, two dolls rose to the air and was aiming at Tyler._

_Tecna: Tony has telekinesis power and can read people's mind! Tony stop that!_

_Melody: Hey! Those are my dolls!_

_The dolls started to fall and then froze._

_Melody: What just happened?_

_Musa: Oh, my Melody has freezing powers! *hugging Melody* I can freeze you?_

_Tecna: You can actually only freeze the bad guy._

_Melody: Cool! *she waved her hands and the dolls fell*_

_Tyler: Mom! _

_When Tyler touched Tecna, he saw them leaving the island._

_Tyler: Whoa, I just saw the future!_

_Flora: You probably have premonitions. Am I right Tecna?_

_Tecna: Yes, not only can you see the future, you can see the past too._

_Blossom: What do you think I have?_

_Falone: Think of something._

_Blossom: I am thinking!_

_Sophie: Bloss, where are you?_

_Blossom: What do you mean? I'm sitting over here!_

_Sophie: Bloss, look at your hands._

_Blossom: Arggghh! Where are my hands? My body's gone too! Mom, help me!_

_Bloom: Relax honey. Think of your body back._

_Blossom thought hard and within seconds, she was visible._

_Blossom: Phew!_

_Musa: You have invisibility powers! _

_Ryan: Hey Soph! Stop hogging the sandwich._

_Ryan's arms stretched and he grabbed the sandwich._

_Ryan: Whoa! Stretchy man! *eating the sandwich*_

_Sophie: I wasn't finished!_

_Nathan: Mum, my eyes hurt. *rubbing his eyes*_

_Layla: Open your eyes so I can see._

_When Nathan opened his eyes, laser shot out of his eyes causing the window to shatter._

_Taylor: Whoa! You could do serious damage._

_Nathan: Wicked!_

_Tecna: Amazing, you have laser power. You can shoot from your hands too Nate._

_Falone was thinking about her father at the time and wasn't paying attention._

_Melody: Where did that boy come from? *pointing to Falone who is a boy with blue hair*_

_Falone: Hey! I'm not a boy! Mom! Their making fun of me!_

_Flora: Sweetie, I think you should look at the mirror._

_Falone shrugged and walked up to the mirror._

_Falone: Arggghh! MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!_

_Sophie: It wasn't that beautiful. Although if you put a little face cream and your good to go!_

_Falone: SOPHIE! *throwing a pillow at Sophie*_

_Sophie: I was just telling the truth._

_Layla: At least we know that she's Stella's daughter._

_Everyone laughed._

_Falone: LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME! I'M A BOY!_

_Flora: Calm down sweetie. Just relax and think of yourself being a girl again._

_Falone calmed down and thought of herself and changed back._

_Falone: I'm back!_

_Flora: I'm guessing she's a shape-shifter?_

_Tecna: Yep._

_Flora: See it's just your power activating._

_Sam: Hey what about me!_

_Tecna: I don't know. Try and waved your hands and see what happens._

_Sam waved his hands round._

_Sam: Nothing happened!_

_Tecna: Wait for it._

_Water came out from nowhere, the wind blew around same, the earth started to come through the window and fire was around his legs._

_Bloom: SAM!_

_Tecna: Four elements! Very rare! Sam, I think you should wave your hands again for the elements to go away._

_Sam nodded and obeyed Tecna. _

_Taylor: That's great!_

_Tecna: Girls, they are our one way ticket home!_

_The girls cheered._

_Taylor: YOU CAN'T GO YET!_

_Layla: Why not?_

_Taylor: BECAUSE I AM THE FAIRY OF TIME! THE KEEPER OF THE ISLAND AND MY JOB IS TO SUCK THE YOUTH AND ENERGY FOR MY ISLAND TO LIVE!_

_Tiffany: No way am I letting you hurt us! Stay close everyone!_

_Tiffany teleported the Winx, her friends and herself to the beach._

_Tecna: Good job Tiff! Now we need to get out of this island!_

_Musa: Everyone create an energy ball and combine them together as one. It will create a portal that leads to Magix. Got it?_

_Everyone created an energy ball and put it together. The wind started to blow hard and Taylor emerged from the forest. The portal was opened and everyone ran in before it closes. The portal closed and Taylor smiled._

_Taylor: Perfect! MISTRESSES! _

_3 pairs of eyes were in the sky. The first eye was purple, the second was blue and the third was green._

_The blue eyes: What?_

_Taylor: Mistress, the Winx and their children who are the alternate power have escape from the island. They are in Magix!_

_The purple eyes: Brilliant!_

_Green eyes: Here's your reward! 3 helpless fairies for you._

_Taylor: Thank you mistresses! _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7-New Identities**_

_The Winx and their children stumbled on the floor and guess where they appeared..._

_MRS FARAGONDA'S OFFICE!_

_Musa: *shaking her head* where are we?_

_Mrs F: You are in Alfea, Magix and in my office *voice behind a chair*_

_Stella: That sounds familiar..._

_Tecna: Mrs F? Is that you?_

_Mrs F: Girls? *turning around* Oh my! Girls, you have returned! My best students are back! *running to the girls and hugging* Where have you been? *looking at the kids* Who are these?_

_Flora: Oh Mrs F, you wouldn't want to know where we've been._

_Mrs F: Yes I do!_

_Bloom: Well, we landed at this island and we met this girl Taylor who let us stay at her house. It was just her then. The kids grew up there and then just now, we discovered that they were the Alternate Power which led here. _

_Mrs F: My, you must rest now. I'm guessing these little ones *pointing to them* are your kids and the Alternate Power._

_The girls nodded. _

_Mrs F: So explain to me about this Alternate Power once you're fully rested._

_Layla: It'd be better if we explain now._

_Mrs F waved her hand and a pot of tea, tea cups and snacks were layed on the table._

_Nathan: *whispering to Tony* Cool! *grinning*_

_Mrs F: Help yourself kids._

_Flora: its ok guys. Mrs Faragonda used to be our headmistress here. She's very nice and she'll help us don't worry. _

_The kids rushed to the table and ate the snacks at a nearby cosy sofa. Flora poured the tea for them whilst Bloom explained about the Alternate Power._

_Bloom: Ok, we'll tell you who our kids are first. The blonde hair girl with red streaks is Blossom and the red haired boy with blonde streaks is Sam, both mine._

_Mrs F just nodded._

_Layla: I have an only child who's a boy-Nathan. The boy with dark brown hair._

_Mrs F nodded._

_Stella: Mine's the blonde hair girl, Sophie as you can see as I have blonde hair. *grinning*_

_Mrs F: I would of imagined she was yours Stella._

_Flora: My child is Falone, she's the girl with blue hair *pointing*._

_Mrs F nodded._

_Musa: I've got twins, Melody and Ryan, the purple hair. *smiling*_

_Mrs F: Inherited from Riven I'm wondering?_

_Musa nodded._

_Tecna: You'd be surprised Mrs F. I have triplets *grinning*. Tony, Tyler and Tiffany, the remaining 3._

_Mrs F: Good. Well I see you girls have been busy, raising the alternate power, the boys would be thrilled to see you!_

_Stella: We don't want to see them. Well of course we do, but not yet. *glancing at the kids*_

_Mrs F: I see. Then it will be a secret to the whole Magix dimension. _

_Musa: It's better for the Magix dimension not knowing their the Alternate Power._

_Mrs F: Of course, I understand. So you said you were staying at a house on an island? Could you explain a little bit more?_

_Tecna: We were stuck in that island and we stayed with this other fairy called Taylor, the fairy of time._

_Mrs F: Oh my!_

_Tecna: Don't worry, she didn't suck our energy._

_Mrs F: I'm very relieved that you girls are incredibly safe and your kids. From what I'm hearing, you want to keep on hiding. Am I correct?_

_Bloom: Yes_

_Stella: You wouldn't happen to know a place for us to stay?_

_Mrs F: I might just do. *looking at her computer* Yes, my old beach house. Here's a map. *handing over her map*_

_Stella: You have a beach house? OMG, I never thought a headmistress would have a beach house!_

_Mrs F: You'd be surprised. I've had it since my childhood. _

_Flora: *grabbing the map* Ok, Tecna, here you go *laughs*_

_Tecna: *Looking at the map* hmmm, I know this beach. It's actually very nearby from here. Mrs F, do you happen to know a spell to change our identity?_

_Mrs F: Ah yes, yes I do. Think of what identity you want and then recite this spell, Idento Changlo. _

_Bloom thought of having short bob blonde hair with red highlights, emerald green eyes and just changing her face similar to Jennifer Aniston. She said the spell and changed to her 2__nd__ identity._

_Flora thought of having long, wavy midnight black hair with lighter black streaks, brown eyes and changing her face similar to Selena Gomez. Flora also thought of having a tanned skin and then recited the spell which changed her to what she wanted to look like._

_Stella thought of having long, curly bright orange hair with really light highlights along with layers, sapphire blue eyes and pale skin. She thought of changing her face similar to Hayley Williams and said the spell. Instantly, she changed to her 2__nd__ identity. _

_Tecna thought of having a short hairstyle coloured chestnut brown with darker brown streaks. Also, she decided to have hazel eyes and beige skin. She thought of changing her face similar to Taylor Swift and said the spell. Suddenly, she had changed._

_Layla thought of having a short edgy red hairstyle, turquoise eyes and kept her skin colour. She knew that she wanted to change her face similar to Kristen Stewart (role model). Then, she had turned into what she wanted to look like._

_Musa thought of having a long straight red hair, light green eyes and light pink skin. Musa wanted to change her face similar to Vanessa Hudgens and POOF, she'd changed to her 2__nd__ identity. _

_Mrs F: So, you've changed your identity, 1 question, what's your name gonna be?_

_Tecna: I kinda like the name Diane Williams._

_Stella: I'm changing my name to Gucci!_

_Flora: Stel, you know you can't change your name to a brand name, it's just stupid._

_Stella: Fine, I'll be called Dolce&Gabbana._

_Musa: You're not tricking us, that's another brand name._

_Stella: Ok, ok, I'll change my name to Jessica Simpson!_

_Tecna: That's an actress! *losing patient*_

_Stella: OK! God, fine, I'll be called Jessica Clinton. _

_The girls groaned and said she can have that name._

_Musa: My name's gonna be Miranda Ward._

_Flora: Cool, I think I'm going to change mine to Laura Anderson._

_Layla: OMG, Laura Anderson! That's what my enemy's called back in Andros!_

_Flora: Woops! Sorry! Better change it. Umm, Lisa Adam?_

_Layla: Cool, everybody my name is Louise Taylor._

_Bloom: Awesome. Mrs F, Winx, kids, from now on, I'm not called Bloom, I'm Phoebe Mullen._

_Mrs F: Good names girls. Now what about the children?_

_Sophie: I WANNA BE CALLED ALEX CLINTON, so I can pretend to be mummy's sister._

_Blossom: If we get to choose names, I'm so changing mine to Zoe Mullen, I'm mummy's sister too._

_Sam: I'm your brother, so I'm just sticking to it._

_Blossom: What's your name then doofus?_

_Sam: Shut up, it's Prince Lancelot of Mullen._

_Blossom: Lancelot? *gagging* _

_Sam: I was being sarcastic, duh. My name is Sam._

_Blossom: You can't be Sam._

_Sam: Samuel then! *sticking his tongue out*_

_Fallon: I'd like to be called Veronica Anderson._

_Flora: Sweet name._

_Fallon: I'm gonna be your lil sis mum. *giggles*_

_Tiffany: I'm being called Marissa Williams_

_Tony & Tyler: I'm called Lewis!_

_Tyler: Fine, I'll be called Callum. _

_Tiffany: Were all mummy's brother and sister._

_Nathan: Mum, can I be called Byron?_

_Layla: Sure whatever, Byron Taylor. *laughs*_

_Melody: I'm called Annie Ward._

_Ryan: I'm called Marcus Ward._

_Musa: You pick good names kiddos._

_Mrs F: Great job, now, I've sent all the supplies you need to stay. Remind me again, why you're hiding?_

_Stella: Because, we want to wait for the right time because some bad guys are still after us. Specially Taylor and The Trix. _

_Mrs F: Ok, have a nice trip there. Stella transport them will you?_

_Stella nodded and created a portal. Everyone walked through the portal and was amazed at how the beach house was so neat and tidy._

_Tiffany/Marissa: Wow! This place is huge!_

_Fallon/Veronica: Tell me bout it!_

_Marcus: That teacher said that she hasn't been here for a long time yet it's so clean. It's like a cleaned ghost town._

_Meanwhile back at Alfea..._

_Saladin contacted Faragonda with a hologram._

_Saladin: Faragonda, how are you doing?_

_Mrs F: I feel so amazing! I just found the g... I mean sorry, I was daydreaming. I'm still so upset; the girls have yet not to be found. I'm getting really worried..._

_Saladin: Don't you worry Faragonda. I have my best boys on a search party._

_Griffin appeared as a hologram._

_Mrs Faragonda: Hello, Griffin. What can I do for you?_

_Griffin: I was just checking on how you are doing._

_Saladin: She's getting worried. It's her students and the Winx were talking about._

_Mrs. F: *under her breath* But their here in Magix._

_Griffin: Did you just say that the Winx are in Magix?_

_Saladin: THE WINX ARE IN MAGIX? THAT'S GREAT NEWS! I HAVE TO TELL THE BOYS!_

_Saladin's hologram disappeared._

_Griffin: I have to tell the news reporters._

_Griffin's hologram disappeared too._

_Mrs F: Oh gosh, what have I done! *calling Tecna*_

_Song: You're The One is Tecna's ringtone and it vibrates._

_Tecna/Diane: Hello Mrs Faragonda. _

_Mrs F: Diane! I have bad news, serious bad news. I accidentally told Saladin and Mrs Griffin that you're in Magix! I'm so sorry. Saladin has gone to tell the boys and Mrs Griffin is off to tell the news reporters._

_The girls: *over the phone* WHAT?_

_Mrs F: I'm incredibly sorry but I have a feeling that you might have to reveal yourself now. _

_Stella/Jessica: Ohhhhh *frowning* we didn't even get the chance to go out and show people who I am, Jessica Clinton-Number 1 fashionita! _

_Miranda/Musa nudged Jessica/Stella. _

_Flora/Laura: Ok Mrs F, what do we do? Do you have a plan?_

_Mrs F: Ummm *thinking* yes! Show yourself at the right time._

_With that, Mrs Faragonda ended the call._

_Bloom/Phoebe: Tec... I mean Diane, what does 'Show yourself at the right time' mean?_

_Tecna/Diane: When the time is right, we reveal ourselves to the world. In the meantime, we forget about it..._

_Thanks for reading! Plz review, I want to know what you think about it! _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8-The Warning**_

_Everybody slept as they were incredibly tired from last night. At last, their dream of being in Magix again came true. _

_Red Fountain_

_After Saladin had disappeared from his hologram, he ran to the boys room. Bursting in the door, he yelled out._

_Saladin: BOYS! BOYS! THE GIRLS HAVE BEEN FOUND!_

_Instantly, the boys ran out of the room to Saladin._

_Riven: WHAT! Where?_

_Saladin: Ahhh, that's the bad news. We don't know where they are but they are in Magix._

_Nabu: Brilliant, so who found them?_

_Saladin: Mrs Faragonda in Alfea._

_Sky: OF COURSE! We should of gone to her in the first place._

_Brandon: Wait, how did she know? Did she see them?_

_Saladin: I do not know boys. Now get your rest and this morning, you have your mission._

_Riven: Woah, woah, woah. We need to find the girls, they are way more important than our mission._

_Saladin gave a stern glare to Riven._

_Riven: NOT! *looking away angrily*_

_Helia: Of course grandfather. We shall look for them after the mission. In the meantime, we shall rest. Let's go boys._

_Everybody went back to their rooms and slept._

_Saladin: *whispering* Sky, Brandon, come here._

_Saladin: I lied to the others. The TWO of you will go looking for them in Magix. The rest will continue with the mission. You two are my best boys. Right, get your gears and off you go._

_Brandon: *shouting* ALRIGHT!_

_Sky: *whispering* shush!_

_So Brandon and Sky got ready to find the girls and they were off._

_The next day..._

_Diane/Tecna, Marissa/Tiffany, Callum/Tyler and Lewis/Tony woke up first by their alarm. Diane/Tecna started making some toast for everyone and baked beans. Then, Stella/Jessica and Sophie/Alex woke up. Eventually, everybody woke up._

_Flora/Lisa: Breakfast is ready!_

_Everybody sat down at the table and gobbled up their breakfast._

_Bloom/Phoebe: Who's up to go to Magix?_

_The kids: Magix?_

_Musa/Miranda: Yeah, it's where we go shopping!_

_Stella/Jessica and Sophie/Alex: SHOPPING! *squealing*_

_Nathan/Byron: I'm glad I'm not their brother!_

_Stella/Jessica and Sophie/Alex: HEY!_

_Just as Sophie/Alex was about to conjure something up, Layla stopped her._

_Layla/Louise: Sorry, Alex, we can't use our magic powers unless we REALLY need to. If we use our powers, they can easily track us down._

_Ryan/Marcus: Why do we have to hide? I'm sick and tired of hiding. Why can't we show ourselves to the world!_

_Tecna/Diane: Because, if we show ourselves, the bad guys aka the Trix will get us. There's still some bad guys chasing after us._

_Flora/Lisa: If they take you, we will never see you again._

_Tyler/Callum: So like kidnapping?_

_Tony/Lewis: Yeah pretty much kidnapping._

_Sam/Samuel: Isn't kidnapping illegal?_

_Stella/Jessica: Yeah but some people choose to disobey it._

_Musa/Miranda: Meaning they broke the law._

_Bloom/Phoebe: Anyways, let's not talk about this junk, let's get ready to go SHOPPING! *grinning*_

_Everybody got dressed and started walking with their sisters/mum to the bus stop._

_Tecna/Diane: LOOK! The bus! Everybody hop on!_

_After 10 minutes, they arrived in Magix. It looked very peaceful and slightly crowded. There was entertainment, shops, food courts and much more. It was a celebration of the Winx returning._

_Sophie/Alex: Why are there posters of you guys?_

_Stella/Jessica: *whispering* because we're famous honey. Forget bout it, let's go shopping!_

_The girls squealed and the boys groaned._

_For 3 hours they shopped._

_3 hours later..._

_Layla/Louise: Hey guys, I think we've shopped enough. Tonight, we'll go bowling in these outfits we've bought. _

_Musa/Miranda: Check it out, our bus is here._

_Flora/Lisa: Errr, girls, were 2 kids short!_

_Stella/Jessica counted the kids and yelled: ALEX AND ZOE ARE GONE! *panicking*_

_Bloom/Phoebe: OH GOD! Ok err, Lisa, Louise and Miranda, you go back to the house with the remaining kids. Jessica, Diane and I will search for them. GO!_

_Everybody nodded._

_Tecna/Diane: It'll be quicker and easier if we split up. Meet back at this spot in exactly 1 hour. If you don't return with the kids, there are 2 solutions._

_Bloom/Phoebe: Which are!_

_Stella/Jessica: We have to get the police involved!_

_Tecna/Diane: Jess, we can't. They'll get DNA's and stuff and then we'll be busted!_

_Bloom/Phoebe: What's your other plan then?_

_Tecna/Diane: *under her breath* we have to use our powers..._

_Stella/Jessica: *yelling* ARE YOU CRAZY!_

_There was silence and everybody stared at them._

_Bloom/Phoebe: Hey everybody! *laugh nervously* nothing to watch here. Just a crazy top that was a rip-off. Keep doing what your doing!_

_A lady: Ok._

_Everybody walked away and Bloom/Phoebe glared at Stella/Jessica._

_Bloom/Phoebe: *whispering* keep your voice down!_

_On the other side of Magix..._

_Sophie/Alex: OMG, Blo I mean Zoe check it out! A sale! *grinning!_

_Blossom/Zoe: OMG, you're so right! Look! That top looks sooo cute on us!_

_Sophie/Alex: You are so right! Come on, let's ask our sisters if we can get that top._

_Both of them turned around and saw nobody was there except for some strangers._

_Sophie/Alex: Err, where are they gone?_

_Blossom/Zoe: Damn, I think they gone without us! *worried*_

_Both of them held hands and walked around Magix. They walked at the edge of Magix, where a forest was nearby. _

_Sophie/Alex: Oh gosh, this is soo bad! We've lost them!_

_2 men walked up to them and said: Lost who?_

_Blossom/Zoe: Errr, sorry, we don't talk to strangers._

_Sophie/Alex: But you just did._

_Blossom/Zoe: Urgghh, you know what I mean._

_1 men: Hey don't worry, we won't kidnap you. _

_Sophie/Alex: How do we know that?_

_The other men: Well let's just say, we're from Red Fountain, and we're heroes. _

_Both of the girls: Cool!_

_Sophie/Alex: But you don't have proof. You could be just saying that. You could of led us to a dark alleyway and then put us in a sack then take us to this evil leader who you're working for!_

_Blossom/Zoe: CUT IT OUT LEXI! That's the worst scenario case YOU could think of. I'm believing them._

_Sophie/Alex: Jeez, sorry, I was raised to be like this. _

_The other men: Anyways, so who have you lost?_

_Blossom/Zoe: Our sisters, didn't you hear us? _

_Sophie/Alex: Wait, are you deaf?_

_1 man: Err no, we're not deaf. Anyways, need a hand looking for them?_

_Sophie/Alex: WHAT DO YOU THINK? You're strangers, you're heroes! You're suppose to know what to do! We're just kids! Get it! _

_Blossom/Zoe: She's got a point *nodding her head*._

_The other men: Whatever, let's just find your sisters and we'll head back to Red Fountain. _

_Blossom/Zoe: So what are you guys doing here?_

_1 man: Well because we're searching for the famous Winx girls._

_The girls were wide eyed: Why?_

_The other men: Well because they're in Magix and well we're their boyfriends. _

_The girls: *laughing* their boyfriends! You gotta be kidding me. _

_Sophie/Alex: Just a tip, they can way better than you! *giggling*_

_The boys: You dunno these things. You're way too small._

_Blossom/Zoe: Were 7, not idiots!_

_They started walking and the girls yelled out: Jess! Pheebs! Aunt Diane!_

_Jessica/Stella, Phoebe/Bloom and Diane/Tecna heard Zoe/Blossom and Alex/Sophie._

_The girls ran to their sisters/mums and hugged them._

_Bloom/Phoebe: Where have you girls been?_

_Sophie/Alex: Well theses two strangers helped us. *pointing to the two strangers*_

_Stella/Jessica and Bloom/Phoebe looked up to see the two strangers. She gawped._

_Blossom/Zoe: You ok sis?_

_Bloom/Phoebe: Err... yeah. Err...r thanks._

_Tecna/Diane: Girls we have to go! *recognising the two strangers and pulling the kids away from them*_

_The 2__nd__ man: Sky, the name's Sky._

_Blossom/Zoe: Did you just say Sky?_

_Sky: Yes?_

_Tecna/Diane: Come on girls, I mean it!_

_Sophie/Alex: So what's your name? *asking the 1__st__ man*_

_Stella/Jessica: Don't answer that sir._

_The 1__st__ man: It's ok, I'm Brandon._

_Sophie/Alex: Brr, bra, brann, *faints on Blossom*_

_Brandon: Is she gonna be ok?_

_Blossom/Zoe: Yeah just shocked. _

_Sophie woke up then saw Brandon and fainted then woke up again._

_Sophie/Alex: Sorry, I get scared then I get scared of fainting so I wake up again._

_The boys nodded._

_Blossom/Zoe and Sophie/Alex looked round the boys-checking out their hair and hand and stuff._

_Tecna/Diane: Girls! It's rude to do that! *pulling them away*_

_Sophie/Alex: Sorry, you just look familiar. Wait... YOU'RE MY DADDY!_

_Brandon: What? Errr I don't think so sorry._

_Sophie/Alex: OMG YOU HAVE TO BE! YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE MAN IN MY MUM'S DIARY! LOOK SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND! *pointing to Jessica*_

_Blossom/Zoe: *jumping on Sophie/Alex* sorry, she's had too many sugar._

_Stella/Jessica: Oh my gosh, I'm very sorry. You know kids. Come on lil sis, let's go._

_Bloom pulled Zoe and whispered sternly: What the heck were you doing?_

_Suddenly a Red Fountain was above their heads._

_Riven: Hey Sky! Brandon! We picked up the girls up! Want a ride to Red Fountain?_

_Bloom, Stella & Tecna: *snorting* They have girlfriends, what a surprise. *annoyed*_

_Sky: Don't worry man! We've got our levabikes._

_Helia: Hurry back! Saladin wants to talk to us!_

_Then the ship left and headed to Red Fountain._

_Blossom/Zoe: Wow! You guys really are heroes!_

_All of a sudden lightning struck and the buildings was covered with ice. _

_Tecna/Diane: Woah kids, get close to us._

_Bloom grabbed Blossom and Stella grabbed Sophie._

_It was the Trix._

_Icy: Oh pixies, where are you?_

_Darcy: Come out; come out where ever you are..._

_Stormy: You can run but you can't hide... *grinning*_

_Blossom: Sis, who are they?_

_Bloom: Bloss, that's the bad guys-The Trix. Never go off with them._

_The girls nodded._

_Darcy: Oh Winx, come out come out now or lives will be lost._

_A news reporter: The Winx? Where?_

_At the beach house..._

_Suddenly, Tyler had a premonition._

_Tyler: GUYS! SWITCH ON THE TV AND GO TO MAGIX LIVE. NOW!_

_Layla switched on the TV and put on Magix Live._

_Flora: GIRLS! GET UR BUTT DOWN HERE! WERE IN TROUBLE! THEY FOUND US!_

_Everybody watched the TV._

_Stormy: None of your business, were just here for the Winx._

_The news reporter: Good morning everybody. I am Shelby Malone and I am reporting live with the Trix. It appears that the Winx are right here in Magix._

_Shelby: So, Icy, do you know where the Winx are?_

_Icy: No and did I not make myself clear, it's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!_

_Whilst everybody was distracted, Stella, Bloom and Tecna took the little ones back to the beach house. Several minutes later, they arrived back._

_Jessica: Hey Trix! Looking for the Winx?_

_Everybody looked at Jessica and Phoebe. Shelby ran towards them and shoved a mic under their noses._

_Shelby: What do you know about the Winx?_

_Phoebe: Oh just nearly, everything._

_Sky and Brandon: *gawping* they're alive?_

_Jessica: We aren't finished talking. _

_Darcy: Who are you pixies?_

_Phoebe: We're the Winx's guardian._

_Icy: Oh what a pity. The Winx need a guardian because they can't even protect themselves._

_Jessica: Shut up. The Winx are able to protect themselves. Were just here as the messengers at the moment. _

_Stormy: Yeah sure. So here's the deal, tell the Winx to meet us at the Black Lake. _

_Everybody was shocked._

_Phoebe: That's forbidden and also why should they go?_

_Darcy: For the battle!_

_Jessica: What battle?_

_Icy: Oh you know, the battle where the winner keeps the Alternate Power._

_Phoebe: NO WAY! _

_Jessica: Not in a million years._

_Stormy: Well I guess lives just be lost. We'll keep on killing from realm to realm starting with...Magix *grinning*._

_Phoebe and Jessica glanced at each other, worriedly._

_Phoebe: DEAL!_

_Everybody gasped in disbelief._

_Darcy: 12 o clock tomorrow. Be there. With that, both the Trix and Jessica and Phoebe disappeared._

_Stella: Woah what just happened?_

_Layla: Tiffany teleported you here._

_Stella and Bloom hugged Tiffany: Thanks Tiff, we owe you._

_Musa: So now you two are the 'Magic Guardian' of the Winx? How lame._

_Bloom: We had to make a quick decision._

_Suddenly, camera lights were flashing and the doors were banging. _

_Flora: Lock the doors and shut the windows!_

_Sam: How did they find us mum?_

_Bloom: Probably when Tiffany brought us here then sensed the magic. That's why we told you to not use magic. Anyways it was an emergency. Kids stay close. _

_Tecna: *contacting Mrs F* Mrs F, get us out of here, people are banging on our doors and taking pictures._

_Mrs F: Ok girls, stay close together. _

_Suddenly, the Winx and their kids were teleported at Mrs F's office._

_Layla: Oh thank god. Thank you Mrs F. Now what do we do?_

_Suddenly Mrs F's office door opened and the specialist came in._

_Riven: You girls again!_

_Flora: Err *Italian accent* Just leaving, ciao!_

_Bloom: *British accent* Toodledoo!_

_Tecna: *French accent* Au revoir!_

_Tiffany: Err, errr, hmmmm, SOLARIA?_

_Then they transported to a beach in Solaria._

_The boys were confused._

_Sky: Them again? Why they here?_

_Mrs F: Firstly boys, you should of knocked. Secondly, what are you doing here?_

_Helia: We wanted to ask you about the Winx._

_Mrs F: I know nothing more. _

_Nabu: Please don't make us take out the truth or lie detector._

_Timmy: *truth or lie detector behind his back* So please tell us if you know._

_Mrs F: I'm afraid I don't know anything but the fact that they have a guardian._

_Truth or lie detector beeped: LIE LIE LIE_

_Brandon: YOU LIED TO US!_

_Mrs F: Uh uh uh, boys. I have the right to keep a secret from you boys especially._

_Truth or lie detector beeped: TRUE TRUE TRUE_

_The boys yelled: WHAT?_

_Sky: Mrs F, just 1 question, are they alive?_

_Mrs F: See for yourself at the Black Lake..._

_Wow, this is a pretty good chapter so far. Plz review! _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9-The Alternate Power**_

_The girls landed on Solaria's beach. The girls groaned as they got up._

_Stella: Hey, Tiffany! How do you know Solaria?_

_Tiffany pointed to Sophie._

_Sophie: Hey! It was in your diary! Not my fault, I had to tell them._

_Stella just smiled and hugged her daughter._

_Layla: Girls, do we have to stay here because we've got the battle at 12._

_Tony and Tyler: It's 10:30am!_

_Tiffany: Dweebs._

_Ryan: What are you guys gonna do?_

_Musa: We're gonna kick ass like we use too!_

_Flora: With your help of course._

_Falone: Why do you need our help? I thought you guys are fighting for us?_

_Bloom: That's where you're wrong._

_Sam: What do you mean?_

_Stella: They didn't say you could kick ass with us!_

_Flora: Language Stel! *covering Falone's ears._

_Stella: Sorry!_

_Melody: Bring it on!_

_Nathan: The next Winx generation gonna kick ass!_

_Layla: Nathan! Language!_

_Tecna: Here's the plan!_

_Meanwhile the Black Lake, many people from Magix went to see the battle between the Trix and the Winx. The girls parents were there too, longing to see their daughters again. The boys obviously went there on the first row. The Magix council helped build a battle ground in The Black Lake as everyone wanted to see the Winx again._

_Miriam: Oh, Oritel! I hope the girls do come. *holding her husband's arm tightly*_

_Luna: I hope Stella and her friends win this battle._

_Radius: Oh Cassandra, thank goodness you're here. I really appreciate you coming to support my daughter, Stella._

_Lily: Flora, don't worry, you and your friends will do well. *talking to herself*_

_Onyx: Lillian, do not worry. The girls will do fine. We have very much faith in them. *reassuring his wife*_

_Ho-boe: I know you won't let me down my darling Musa. *smiling*_

_Eric: Tecna, honey, we have 100% hope in you. _

_Demica: My Tecna is very intellectual so she will create a very knowledgeable plan with her merry friends. _

_Krystle: Emmett, are you sure it's safe for Layla to be in a battle? If it isn't safe, I'm making Layla forfeit._

_Emmett: Krystle, please stop worrying. We mustn't let Layla forfeit. This battle depends on the whole Magix dimension. The Alternate Power must be kept with the girls. _

_The Trix arrive very early at the Black Lake. Everybody had sat down in their seat chattering away. _

_The Winx were still at the beach house and it was 12:00am. _

_Layla: Ok Tiff, teleport us!_

_Tiffany teleported everyone to the Black Lake and the kids were invisible. _

_Icy: Ohh, it's only the guardian._

_Everybody stopped chattering and started watching._

_Jessica: Ahh, hello there Icy. The Winx are on their way. *through a megaphone* EVERYBODY PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEAT AND THE BATTLE WILL BEGIN VERY SHORTLY._

_Everybody sat down and sat in silence._

_Then Jessica and Phoebe walked off to the forest._

_Stormy: Where you going?_

_Phoebe: You'll see._

_2 minutes later, out came the Winx in their 2__nd__ identity._

_Darcy: Who are they?_

_Sky: Wait a sec, we've seen them before!_

_From the seats: SHUT UP BOY!_

_Sky slouched and was embarrassed._

_The Trix: Where's the Winx?_

_Miranda/Musa: If you know the Winx so well what are they're names?_

_Icy: WHY?_

_Louise/Layla: Just answer her!_

_Stormy: Ok! There's the annoying Bloom, the dumb blonde Stella, stupid music lover Musa, idiotic nature girl Flora, goody two shoes Tecna and tomboy Layla._

_Lisa/Flora: Lovely. Also, do you know where the Winx are now?_

_Stormy: Where are you going with this? *getting impatient*_

_Lisa/Flora: I said do you know where the Winx are now?_

_Darcy: No! We don't know!_

_Diane/Tecna: Oh, they don't even know where the Winx are! Such a pity!_

_Icy: Why do you?_

_Everyone stared at them._

_Jessica/Stella: Let's put it this way, they're here right now, they're looking at you, we know they're every move, we know what they're thinking and we know that they hate you!_

_The Trix: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?_

_Suddenly the Trix screamed._

_Icy: Owww! My butt hurts! Who did this? Bloom! Bloom! You did this!_

_Bloom: But I'm right over here!_

_Icy: Where?_

_The audience looked around. Darcy got punched in the face._

_Darcy: Owww! What happened? *touching her cheek*_

_Stormy: Owww! My hair! What are you pixies doing! *pointing to the Winx's 2__nd__ identity*_

_Phoebe/Bloom: We're not doing anything, just watching you guys making a fool of yourself._

_Icy: STOP IT!_

_Diane/Tecna: You wanted to fight? So here's your fight._

_Darcy: WE WANTED TO FIGHT THE WINX! NOT YOU!_

_Miranda/Musa: You are fighting with the Winx._

_The Trix: Huh?_

_Jessica/Stella: Stupid, stupid Trix! You don't get it do you? *watching them being beaten*_

_Stormy: NO WE DON'T GET IT!_

_Icy: Let's get out of here! We'll be back! *flying away*_

_Lisa/Flora: Stop it guys! They're gone!_

_Suddenly, ten cloaked people showed up and cheered._

_Blossom: YEAH WE DID IT!_

_Ryan: WE KICKED SOME WITCHES ASS!_

_Miranda/Musa: BUTTS!_

_Sam: WITCHES BUTTS THEN!_

_Falone: WE SHOWED THEM!_

_Tony and Tyler: YEAH! WE RULE!_

_Sophie: WE ROCKED!_

_Nathan: THAT WAS AWESOME!_

_Melody: WE WERE FANTASTIC!_

_Tiffany: WE BLEW THE ROOF OF THIS PLACE!_

_Somebody shouted: WHERE'S THE WINX?_

_Sophie: OVER THERE. *pointing to the Winx*_

_Another person: Where? That's only the Winx's guardian!_

_The kids went on their knees: PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE MOM!_

_The audience: MOM?_

_Louise: Moms the latest word for sis in our dimension! *whispering* Marissa, teleport!_

_Marissa: No Aunt Louise. I won't._

_Diane: Marissa! Do as Aunt Louise say._

_Marissa: No mom/sis. Come on, it's time! *puppy dog eyes*_

_Diane: Rissa, I can't. It's just too much! _

_Jessica: I don't wanna do it but girls... SOLARIA!_

_Nothing happened._

_Jessica: Dammit, no ring._

_Audience: Solaria?_

_Lisa: Whatever, errr...we'll do it tomorrow, promise ok._

_Marissa: Sis, aunts, promise. I, The sister and Aunt, promise to reveal tomorrow. _

_The Winx says it._

_Marissa: Good good, knock knock. *teleporting them back to the beach house*_

_Bloom: Next time Stel, wear your ring._

_Stella: Sorry! *running to get her ring*_

_Musa: We looked like complete idiots!_

_Tecna: What did we say about talking in public!_

_The kids: Not to talk anything about the Winx, or the Alternate Power or our dads... *frowning*_

_Flora: Err guys, PAPARAZZI!_

_Layla: Stel, do your thing!_

_Stella: Ok, Solaria! TRANSPORTUS BACK HOMAS!_

_Then, they appear back to Mrs Faragonda's office._

_Mrs F: Ahh girls. You're here good good. Everybody getting suspicious at the event of the battle at the Black Lake. I have a strong feeling that you have to reveal yourself soon..._

_Thanks for reading! Plz review! Chapter 10 coming soon! _


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10-The Plan**_

_Layla: Mrs Faragonda, sorry but we really are tired from all this hassle. Can we reveal ourselves later?_

_Mrs Faragonda: Very well, you may stay in your old dorm._

_Tony: What do you mean, old lady?_

_Tecna: TONY! That 'old lady' you called has a name, Mrs Faragonda. I'm so sorry Mrs F._

_Mrs F: It's ok *laughing* you didn't know._

_Tony: So what do you mean?_

_Mrs F: Well they used to be students here in Alfea and each student gets a room so that's their room. _

_Tony & Tyler: Cool! We're gonna be in our mum's old room!_

_Tiffany: Urghh, not technically dweebs. _

_Tecna: Hey, no fighting._

_Flora: Let's go, I'll lead the way, Falone, you stay next to me._

_Falone: Ok mum._

_Then, they arrived at their dorms._

_Bloom: Right, it's 8:48pm. Everybody off to sleep. _

_Sam: One sec mum. Guys! Over here! Including girls!_

_The kids ran over to Sam._

_Tyler: Wassup Sam?_

_Sam: After our mum's gone to sleep, meet me at my mum's dorm. _

_Everybody nodded and went to their rooms._

_Soon it was 9:26pm and everybody had gone to sleep, especially the Winx. _

_Tony, Tyler and Tiffany was first in, then it was Sophie, then Falone and finally Melody and Ryan arrived in Bloom's dorm. _

_Sam: Right, Tiffany just so nobody can hear us, teleport my mum to Aunt Stella's room and Aunt Flora to Aunt Layla's room._

_Tiffany obeyed Nathan and did as she was told._

_Sophie: So what now?_

_Melody: I think we need to work this whole situation out._

_Tiffany: I have a plan..._

_Meanwhile, Brandon and Sky were sneaking to Alfea..._

_Brandon: Come on bro, let's look in your girlfriend's room for some clues._

_Just as they were about to burst in, they heard some people chattering. They put their ears at the door and started eavesdropping. _

_Ryan: Ok, so let's do it for us._

_Melody: For the Winx!_

_Fallon: For our dads!_

_Nathan: For Magix!_

**Nathan**  
How did we get from the top of the World  
to the bottom of the heap?

**Sophie**  
I don't recall you mentioning  
the boss is such a creep

**Tony**  
We still have the ingredients to  
make this summer sweet

**Blossom**  
Well, i got rags instead of riches

**Tyler**  
And all these dirty dishes

Everybody  
Just wish i had three wishes

**Melody **  
(Okay guys, break it up)

**Everybody**  
We've got to work, work  
to work this out  
We'll make things right,  
the sun will shine  
If we work, work  
there'll be no doubt  
We can still save the summer  
If we work this out!

**Sam**  
(Dude, what have you gotten us into?)

**Ryan**  
(Come on, we can totally  
turn this thing around)

**Tony**  
I'd rather face a seven footer  
straight up in the post

**Falone**  
That sure beats hangin' here

**Blossom and Sophie**  
And burning someone's toast.

**Tyler**  
I needed Benjamins, but  
this ain't worth the stress

**Tiffany**  
Maybe there's a better way  
to fix this greasy mess

**Ryan**  
We're a champion team,  
a well-oiled machine,  
and we've faced tougher  
problems than this.  
I know it's a grind, but  
I'm sure we can find  
a way to have fun while  
we get this job done.  
We've got to work, work  
to work this out

**Ryan and Melody**  
We'll make things right  
the sun will shine  
If we work, work  
there'll be no doubt  
We can still save the summer

**Nathan and Blossom, Sophie and Sam:  
**If we work this out!

**Tyler **  
(Let's work it!)  
Tell me what you want

**Tiffany**  
Tell me what you need

**Ryan**  
A little bit of sugar

**Falone**  
A little bit of butter

**Melody**  
It's the perfect recipe!

**Everybody**  
Pay day!

**Nathan**  
It'll taste so sweet

**Everybody**  
Pay Day!

**Tony  
**Good enough to eat

**Tyler**  
Gonna make some motion pictures

**Sophie  
**Hit the mall with all my sisters

**Ryan  
**Get tickets to the Knicks and Sixers

**Melody**  
Kick it with the music mixers

**Nathan  
**Buy a ride that suits my style

**Blossom**  
Lounge around the pool and while

**Ryan**  
Make a date with my favourite girl

**Sophie and Sam**  
We've got it made!

**Everybody**  
We've got to work, work  
to work this out  
We'll make things right,  
the sun will shine  
If we work, work  
there'll be no doubt  
We can still save the summer  
If we work this out!  
Work This!  
Gotta Work This!  
We can work this out!

_The door flung open and Sky and Brandon layed on the floor on top of each other._

_Ryan: Dude, that looks so wrong!_

_Sophie and Blossom: Sky, Brandon what are you doing here?_

_Everyone: That's Sky and Brandon!_

_Sophie: Well duh!_

_Sam: S...S...He's...He's our...our..._

_Sophie and Blossom jump on him._

_Blossom:*whispering* we can't talk about it remember!_

_Ryan: Hah! You got jumped on by two girls! *laughing*_

_Nathan: Man! That is so not cool! *laughing with Ryan*_

_Sky: *Getting up* sorry guys. We came here to get some clues on where the Winx are. Also, we couldn't help overhearing your conversation._

_The kids sat up straight, worried._

_Falone: What did you exactly hear?_

_Brandon: Pretty much everything, the plan and the song you sang quietly._

_Melody: Ok... _

_Brandon: Ok, 1 thing. Blondie, over here._

_Sophie: Excuse me, I have a name!_

_Brandon: Which is..._

_Sophie: Sophie! *giggles*_

_Tiffany slaps her forehead and whispering: Damn you Soph._

_Brandon: Ok Soph, I have a feeling that were related..._

_Sky: I know! I can't put my finger on it! You guys have something in common!_

_Brandon: You do with that other blonde!_

_Sophie: That blondie is my best friend and her name is Blossom! Jeez._

_Brandon: Anyways, do you think were related or anything?_

_Sophie: Yeah right! *turning around and mouthing* he's my dad! *turning around again* you don't have proof that you are anyways._

_Sky: Bro, she has a point there you know. _

_Brandon: You remind me of my girlfriend, Stella._

_Sophie: Nice to know... *turning around and mouthing* I can't believe I'm talking to my dad! *turning around again* if we were related, would you be happy?_

_Brandon: Depends. Hmmm, do you like shopping?_

_Sophie: Pfft. Yeah! My mum St..._

_Everybody jumped on Sophie and covering her mouth._

_Sky: Why do you guys like to jump on each other? It just looks so wrong!_

_Ryan: Hey, 2 men on top of each other is way wrong._

_Brandon: Touche._

_Sophie: GET OFF! I GOTTA GO!_

_Instantly, everybody backs up._

_Sophie: Only joking just needed you guys to back off._

_Blossom: Nice. Ermm Sky, Brandon, it's time for you two to go before our mu... I mean sisters get suspicious. Also, it's way past our bedtime._

_Sky: Don't need to pretend. We know you guys are mum and kids._

_Falone: Oh ok then._

_Brandon: Alright kiddos. See you another time, we hope._

_Sky waves goodbye and they walk out the room._

_Sophie: *singing softly* # I talk to my dad! He is so charming! We are amazing! Were gonna be a family soon! #_

_Everybody chucked a pillow at Sophie and left to go to sleep._

_The next day..._

_The girls woke up by the noise of paparazzi and news reporters. _

_Musa: Urghh, I can't believe they found us AGAIN! _

_Tecna: I KNOW! It's like somebody is spying on us then telling the paparazzi and news reporters._

_Then, everyone woke up and the Winx and their kids walk to the living room. _

_Bloom: Kids, don't go near the windows. Just play nearby us ok._

_The kids obeyed and sat near them._

_Stella: So, anybody have a plan?_

_Layla: Just follow what I do._

_The girls nodded and followed Layla._

_Flora: Come on kids, follow Aunt Layla._

_They followed Layla to Mrs Faragonda's office. _

_Along the way, the students in Alfea chatted to them._

_Jeanette: Hey! Winx guardians! Cool! *taking picture of the cloaked people*_

_Then they rushed to the office and knocked._

_Mrs F: Come in!_

_The Winx and their kids walked in and sat down. The kids opened their cloaks and sat down and played some hand games._

_Mrs F: Good morning girls. How has your morning been?_

_The Winx: Morning._

_Musa: Morning's been noisy, seriously._

_Bloom: Nearly got us blind._

_Stella: I love being famous but we need our privacy too._

_Flora: It's hard to do anything, like take a shower or getting dressed._

_Layla: They need to back off._

_Tecna: Mrs F, we've gone through and we think that we should go to a stage and reveal ourselves. It's just too much stress right now._

_Stella: They want to see the Winx, so we'll give them the Winx. _

_Bloom: We'll also tell them about the next generation of the Winx._

_Flora: Who are the alternate powers._

_Musa: If they keep stalking us then, we'll just have to let them coz it's what they do right?_

_Stella: So how are we going to do this?_

_Mrs. F: I think we should organise a welcoming back party for you. Everybody would be there._

_Bloom: Great idea!_

_Flora: That way, everybody could be invited._

_Layla: So Mrs. F why don't the 3 directors hold the party and we'll just go there when it's ready._

_Sophie: I love parties!_

_Falone: You haven't even been to one._

_Sophie: So!_

_Ryan: Let's face it, our dad's are gonna be shocked, were gonna run away again and they'll be no happy ever after._

_Tiffany: You are so negative._

_The Winx: That's Riven! *laughing at his attitude*_

_Ryan: WHAT?_

_Sam: Dude, their saying you act like your dad._

_Ryan: I knew that!_

_Nathan: Yeah right! _

_Tony: It's easy for you. You're a wizard!_

_Melody: Whatever! Let's just get ready for the welcoming party!_

_Tyler: I wanna wear the purple t-shirt!_

_Tony: No, I want too!_

_Tyler: I said it first!_

_Tony: I call dibs!_

_Tyler: No fair!_

_Tony and Tyler: MOM!_

_Tecna: Stella?_

_Stella: No prob, two purple t-shirts coming up._

_The girls giggled._

_**I don't think it's my best one so I'm not sure if I should keep writing. Plz review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11-Reveal**_

_Mrs Faragonda told them the undoing spell for their identities. They got ready and dressed up in their best outfits that they bought when they shopped in Magix._

_Bloom and Blossom wore matching outfits. Both of them wore: white and blue shirt with yellow hearts, a ruffled denim skirt, blue and white knee socks, blue heels, a yellow arm band and a blue headband with a yellow heart._

_Sam wore an orange t-shirt with a blue jacket overall with matching blue pants and trainers. He looked a lot like Sky wearing that._

_Stella and Sophie obviously wore matching outfits as well. They wore: __pink criss cross halter top, with a red beaded belt. She also wears pink capris and headband. She wears orange heels and a pink bracelet with red beads_.

_Flora wore: l__ime green, off-the-shoulder top trimmed with blue. On the top there is a violet flower which extends into three strands of fabric and connects to the back of the shirt. Her pants are blue, same as the trimmings on the shirt, with a lime green flower on it. She wears pink and blue/green striped sandals._

_Falone wore something similar but she wore: a emerald green strapless dress which came down just above her knees. There were bubble patterns on her dress. She wore black leggings underneath and wore moss green pumps with a bow on it._

_Musa wore: red and pink Chinese wrap top/turtleneck combo, a pair of denim capris, and a pair of white sneakers worn with pink and red socks._

_Melody wore: purple custom made Chinese dress patterned with flowers and wore indigo high heels._

_Ryan wore: a plain white non-sleeve top with dark purple trousers along with darker purple trainers._

_Tecna and Tiffany wore matching outfits: a green dress embroided with flowers and it has sleeves. It has a pink top and tie just around the waist. She also wears green strap heels. _

_Tony and Tyler wore: a purple t-shirt saying: JUST DO IT along with baby blue pants and dark blue converse._

_Layla wore wears a two-piece navy blue outfit (a midriff tank top and a miniskirt, both decorated with silver beads), navy blue leggings, and blue sandals. On her arms she wears navy zebra striped detached sleeves._

_Nathan wore: a Persian blue short sleeved top with lines and ¾ length denim jeans and white sneakers._

_At the welcoming party..._

_Everybody was either standing chatting, eating or sitting down, waiting patiently for the Winx to appear. After waiting 15 minutes, Mrs Faragonda stood up on stage._

_Mrs F: Testing testing 123, testing testing 123. Good good. Ok, welcome citizens of Magix! Thank you for coming to the Winx welcoming party. I'm very sure the Winx appreciate you coming. Now, I welcome you, the Winx!_

_Everybody cheered for them._

_Then, 6 fake mannequins in the shadows looking exactly like the Winx behind the forest flew towards the stage. There was a puff of smoke and the guardians appeared._

_Everybody kept cheering until they saw the guardians. There was silence._

_Jessica: Awww no welcome?_

_The audience: BOOH! WE WANT THE WINX! WE WANT THE WINX!_

_Miranda: How unfriendly of you. Hmm, if you hurt our feelings (which you did), you hurt the Winx's feelings. So you want the Winx eh? _

_Phoebe: Oh Winx! Oh Winx!_

_Louise: What a pity, they obviously didn't hear us although like Miranda said if you hurt our feelings, you hurt them._

_Diane: Sorry your loss! *linking arms with the rest and flying away*_

_A man from the audience: WAIT! COME BACK! COME BACK!_

_The girls flew back down to the stage._

_Flora: Yes?_

_The man: Were sorry to hurt your feelings. We just want to see the Winx. _

_Jessica: Very well. Chango backey!_

_Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared again and the Winx girls returned on stage._

_There was a standing ovation, whistling, cheering and clapping._

_Stella: Alright! Thank you so much! I LOVE YOU ALL! *blowing kisses*_

_Bloom: That's not the only surprise!_

_Musa: Give it up for..._

_Layla: The..._

_Tecna: Next..._

_Flora: Winx..._

_Winx: GENERATION!_

_The kids appeared next to their proper mom. The crowd went wild. Paparazzi took pictures and reporters started asking questions._

_Tecna: I'm warning you, don't come too close to the kids!_

_The paparazzi didn't hear Tecna and went closer. Melody shrieked and froze the paparazzi._

_Musa: Melody!_

_Melody: What, they were all up in our faces!_

_Bloom: Did we forget to mention that they're the alternate power. *sarcastically*_

_Melody and the rest walked away from the paparazzi's before unfreezing them. Melody unfroze them and the paparazzi's got confused, seeing them on the other side of the stage._

_A reporter: What are your powers kids?_

_Sophie: Mine is conjuring! *conjuring a star*_

_The audience: Ooooo... Ahhhh_

_Sophie: As well as being the Sun and Moon fairy, I can conjure up things._

_Blossom: I can be invisible, go through walls and make people/object disappear. Literally, I'm mini Invisible woman. _

_Shelby Malone: Could you show us? _

_Blossom: *turns invisible and stands behind Shelby* BOO!_

_Shelby drops her microphone. _

_Shelby: Oh my! That was a fright alright! Good job!_

_Blossom: I'm the next keeper of the dragon fire too_

_Shelby: Cool or not! And what about you? *pointing to Melody*_

_Melody: I'm the fairy of music. My powers are related to sounds and waves. My extra powers are: exploding things and freezing. Check it out, I'll explode that tree! *exploding the tree*_

_Flora and Falone: NOOO!_

_BOOM!_

_Flora and Falone: OWWWWWW! Melody!_

_Melody: Oops, sorry, forgotten._

_Shelby: What's up with you?_

_Falone: I'm the fairy of nature and I can feel and talk to trees and plants. I can shape-shift as my alternate power. Check this! *shape-shifting into Shelby*_

_The audience gasped and whispered: Cool._

_Shelby Malone: Impressive! You chose me! I like you... *smiling*_

_Falone: *changing back to herself* thanks!_

_Tiffany: I'm the fairy of technology. My powers are technically based on technology and digital energy. I'm also able to control energy and apparently I can create holograms! As I am also the Alternate Powers, my powers are teleportation and astral projection. _

_Shelby Malone: Oooo, how interesting. Could you maybe try teleporting and astral project?_

_Tiffany nodded and teleported in front of Shelby._

_Shelby: *stuttering* oh! Nice move!_

_Tiffany: *thinking of Timmy*_

_Tiffany: *appearing in front of Timmy* hi there! *giggling*_

_Then she astral projected back to her original body._

_Shelby: Awesome!_

_Tony: Me next! _

_Shelby: What can you do kiddo?_

_Tony: My alternate powers are telekinesis and I can read people's minds!_

_Shelby: Pfft. Sure, nobody can read people's mind._

_Tony: Wanna bet?_

_Shelby: Yeah. If you can read my mind, then I will give you a reward. If you don't, I'll just simply punish you. *grinning*_

_Tony: *concentrating* your mind is saying that I will probably win the bet and that my reward is I get to fly across Magix on your hover board._

_Shelby: *shocked* gosh, you really can read people's mind!_

_Tony: Oh yeah! I win the bet! Now take me on your hover board across Magix._

_Tecna: *laughing nervously* maybe not yet son._

_Shelby: What bout you twin?_

_Tyler: I get premonitions from the past, present and future and also I'm super-speedy. _

_Shelby: Well, do you get premonitions all the time?_

_Tyler: I get to decide whenever I want to unless the premonition comes by itself._

_Brandon: DUDE! AM I GONNA BE RICH IN THE FUTURE!_

_Tyler: One way to find out! *runs fast to Brandon*_

_Shelby: Super speedy power – check!_

_Tyler: *touching Brandon and laughing* sir, you are gonna be rich!_

_Brandon: *singing* # I'm gonna be rich! Uh huh! Oh yeah! #._

_Ryan: Hey Shelby! Can I have the microphone?_

_Shelby: Sure. *walking over to him*_

_Ryan: No worries, stay there._

_With that, he stretched his arms out and snatched the microphone._

_Ryan: *on the mic* as you all can see, my powers are that I am basically Stretchy man!_

_A round of applause filled the area._

_Shelby: Nice going, Stretchy Man! *grinning* so what about you? *pointing to Nathan*_

_Nathan: You may wanna watch out! _

_Everybody backed away. _

_Instantly, laser shot out of his eyes and hit a tree._

_Flora & Falone: Oww!_

_Falone: What's wrong with you guys!_

_Nathan: Sorry! My other power is that I have x-ray vision eyes! I can see through all of you... *smirking*_

_Everybody covered themselves._

_Nathan: You do know I'm joking right._

_Everybody: Phew!_

_Nathan: Actually my other power is time travelling to the past, present and future. _

_Layla: When did you have that?_

_Nathan: Oh found that out yesterday._

_Layla: And you never told me?_

_Nathan: No, I told my mates though. *grinning*_

_Shelby: Wicked! *high fiving Nathan* and finally you *pointing to Sam*_

_Sam: Well I have the powers of the 4 elements and I can control people's mind._

_Shelby: Yeah sure you can control people's mind. _

_Sam: *controlling Shelby's mind to walk away*_

_Shelby: *walking away* what's happening? _

_Sam: Simply walking away._

_Shelby: Stop it! Stop it!_

_Sam: If you say so. *grinning*_

_Shelby fell._

_Shelby: Very smooth move. Show us the 4 elements then._

_Sam: Can't be bothered._

_Tyler: EVERYBODY DUCK! THE TRIX ARE COMING!_

**Thank you for all the comments! I promise I will continue with the stories! Plz R+R! Thank you so much for all the reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Kidnapped!**_

Tecna: Premonition?

Tyler: Yep, everyone especially us! We have to stay close to our moms.

Sophie: What do you mean?

Tyler: We're about to get kidnapped.

Sophie: You had to spoil it didn't ya?

Ryan: I think it's cool, our first kidnap!

Everyone: RYAN!

Bloom: No time for arguments!

Musa: You're about to get kidnapped!

The boys

Timmy: Don't you think those boys look kinda like us?

Brandon: Why would they?

Nabu: I have like a strong connection to that kid over there.

Sky: It doesn't matter what we think. We have to protect the girls and their...

Helia: The alternate powers?

Sky: Yeah! The alternate powers! Let's go.

Riven: Oh boy!

The girls

Falone: It's kinda cold don't you think? *shivering*

Icy: Well, well, well what do we have here?

Darcy: A bunch of pixies with little pixies.

Riven: STOP RIGHT THERE!

Icy: Or what? Throw your boy toys at us?

Darcy: Hah! Pathetic!

Stormy: See how you like this! Twist of fury!

Suddenly a strong gust of wind was heading towards the boys.

Bloom: SKY!

Stella: BRANDON!

Musa: RIVEN!

Flora: HELIA!

Tecna: TIMMY!

Layla: NABU!

The guys layed on the floor unconscious.

Kids: What the heck? Their...their...pfft...pfft...mom?

Icy: I see you didn't tell them about their daddies?

Stella: We have but it's none of your business!

Stormy: Hey kids! Wanna know who your dad's are?

Kids: Yeah!

Layla: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Don't trust the enemy!

Sam: How much do you know about them?

Icy: We know alot about them. If you want to know more info, follow us!

Stella: Don't listen to them kids!

Darcy: Perfect darkness!

Musa: Oh no! The kids!

The place turned pure darkness so nobody could see anything. The witches cackled away until they couldn't be heard.

Stella: SUN BURST!

Stella defeated Darcy's spell but the kids were gone.

Musa: Melody? Ryan?

Layla: Nathan?

Bloom: Blossom? Sam?

Flora: Falone? Where are you?

Stella: SOPHIE! My dawling?

Bloom: They're gone!

Flora: Like Tyler's premonition.

Suddenly, they heard a beeping sound.

Tecna: Got them!

Musa: What do you mean?

Tecna: I mean, remember when we gave each of our kids that necklace we made on the island?

Winx: Yeah?

Tecna: Well, I took the liberty to put a tracking device in the necklaces if anything happens to them.

Layla: Tec! You're a genius!

The girls hugged her.

Tecna: We have to move now if we wanna catch up to them.

Winx: WINX ENCHANTIX!

Enchantix.  
Shining fairy powder going on me.  
Magic Enchantix.  
My powers will be at the maximum.  
I'm invincible.  
I'm ready to go.  
**Stella!**

Magic with Enchantix.  
A light in you so beautifull and strong.  
I raise my energy.  
Finally I'll become a real fairy!  
**Flora!**

A butterfly.  
Shinin' so bright.  
**Musa!**

Enchantix.  
Shining fairy powder going on me.  
Magic Enchantix.

**Tecna!**  
My powers will be at the maximum.  
I'm invincible.  
I'm ready to go.  
Magic with enchantix.

**Layla!**  
A light in you so beautifull and strong.  
I raise my energy.  
Finally I'll become a real fairy!

A butterfly.  
Shinin' so bright.

**Bloom!**

Bloom: OK! Tecna lead the way!

Brandon: What about us?

The girls turned around to see the specialists getting up.

Layla: Great!

Sky: WAIT!

Flora: What is it?

Helia: Is there something we should know with those kids or the Alternate Power?

The Winx glanced at each other.

Stella: Nothing at all.

Riven: Those lads look awfully a lot like us you know. What are they? Related to us or something?

Musa: They would NEVER be related to any of you.

Layla: We gotta go and save our kids!

Nabu: WHO'S THEIR FATHER? DID YOU HAVE AN AFFAIR ON US!

The Winx: EXCUSE ME? None of your business. We're sorry but we gotta go now!

With that, they flew towards the Trix's hide-out and left the boys with confused faces.

Helia: Why are they angry at us?

Timmy: I don't know but I'm not gonna watch them get hurt.

Sky: Me neither!

Brandon: We have to follow them.

Riven: Didn't you hear them? They don't need our help.

Helia: Riven? Do you care for Musa?

Riven: Yes.

Helia: Do you care for her kids?

Riven: Yes?

Nabu: So do you want to help them?

Riven: Urrgghh! I hate it when you guys get all mushy at me! Let's go already!

Sky: Good job Helia!

Helia: Thank you.

The girls

The girls were flying through the forest and were silent through the whole journey.

Flora: Do you think we were too harsh?

Stella: I don't think so!

Layla: It's the boy's fault they didn't search hard enough for us.

Bloom: Plus Tec, Stel and me saw they have girlfriends already.

Flora: What if we ask them?

Musa: No way! Those idiots's don't deserve to be kid's dad.

Stella: Yeah! What type of dad doesn't even know their own kids?

Flora: Ermm, they don't know they have kids.

Tecna: Hey guys were getting close. Their down here! Now keep quiet, we need to have a surprise attack.

Bloom: Ok, listen up. I'll take on Icy, Stella-you take Darcy, Musa-you take Stormy and the rest of you, try and find the kids if you can and get out of here.

The girls nodded and kept following Tecna until they reached a clearing.

Tecna: Were here.

Musa: Nothing's here though.

Bloom: Oh no, it's a trap!

Suddenly, the Trix appeared, floating in mid-air.

Darcy: Well done on finding us... *smirking*.

Tecna: WHERE'S OUR KIDS!

Icy: Aww well I'm sure you'll find them *grinning*.

Stormy took something out from her pocket and smashed it on the ground.

Layla: The necklaces!

Tecna: *whispering* Rats! How are we supposed to find our kids?

Darcy: You'll never find them, we hid them somewhere where you would never find them *grinning*.

Suddenly the Trix attacked the Winx and since the Winx didn't know, they didn't have enough time to attack let alone defend.

Icy: Chill Strike *towards Bloom*!

Bloom instantly fell on the floor, shivering and fell unconscious.

Stella: *gasping* Ohhhh, you've just hurt my best friend. See how you like this! *to Icy* Enchantix Solar Sphere!

It was interrupted by Stormy using Lightning Blade towards Stella. Stella was knocked out, falling to the ground. Her light was becoming dimmer and dimmer.

Musa: THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GONNA DIE BECAUSE NOBODY AND I MEAN NOBODY TORMENTS EXCEPT ME! *to Stormy* ENCHANTIX SONIC SPHERE!

Then Stormy was stuck inside a sphere grey and red disruptive sound. She tried covering her ears but it just wouldn't work.

Darcy: Ohhh you've asked for it! *to Musa* Dazzle Dart!

Musa fell on the floor but in front of her was Tecna with her digital shield.

Tecna: Missed her! My turn! ELECTRIC STORM!

That surely knocked out Darcy causing her to float mid-air and finally dropping to the ground.

Layla: Ok Flo, our turn, I'll hit Icy and you'll catch her!

Flora: Got it sis!

Layla: Hey Icy!

Flora: Musa, Tec, distract her!

Musa and Tecna nodded.

Icy turned to Layla but she'd disappeared.

Layla: Behind ya! Morphix Tidal Wave!

Icy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *fainting*

Flora: I'll wrap this up *smirking* Enchantix Ivy Wrap!

Icy, Darcy and Stormy were instantly wrapped up into vines. They tried escaping but failed.

Musa: Bloom! Stella!

The girls rushed over to them and stared at them. Bloom was severely injured with bruises and Stella had cuts and scratches all over her.

Flora: Fairy dust! Come on girls!

The girls poured their fairy dust on Stella and Bloom and were healed/revived.

Stella stirred and shaked her head.

Stella: Ohh what happened? Did I knock out Icy?

Layla: Sorry honey, I did.

Stella: Rats!

Tecna: Bloom, feeling alright?

Bloom: Yeah I'm fine, just a little bit dizzy.

Icy: Well you're about to get a bit shivery! ICE COFFIN!

Suddenly, the Winx were trapped inside a block of ice.

The Trix: Toodeloo! You'll never see your precious little dawlings again! *cackling*

And off they scurried away.

**Thanks for reading! I've had so many reviews, thank you so much. Keep R+R! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Found and long gone!**

The Winx were frozen for just 5 seconds after the Trix left before Bloom crushed the ice with the Dragon fire. The girls were on the ground weak and tired.

Bloom: That's it! I'm too tired!

Musa: We need to keep going and find them.

Layla: How? The necklaces are broken and we can't track them.

Flora: The voice of nature will help. Nature symphony!

The wind started to blow hard towards Flora and spoke to her.

Stella: Well what did nature tell you?

Flora: Oh no!

Bloom: What?

Flora: They're underground but we can't go there!

Tecna: What we have to go! Our kids need us.

Stella: Who said OPERATION DTTBAUBPALG?

Girls: Musa.

Musa: Hey! Hey! Hey! Without that operation we could've lived in a different way and the Trix still would get the kids. This is the better life.

Layla: Yeah, she is kinda right.

Stella: By the way, operation dttbaubpalg means "Don't tell the boys about us being pregnant and let" go right?

Girls: Yeah.

Familiar voices: OPERATION DON'T TELL THE BOYS ABOUT US BEING PREGNANT AND LET GO?

Musa: Pfft...No it isn't right girls.

Girls: Pfft...No...Pfft...Yeah right...

The guys came out from behind a tree and crossed their arms.

Brandon: What else could that operation mean?

Stella: It actually means urggh...don't tell the babies...that urggh...

Bloom: That urggh...wait, we don't need to answer you guys.

Sky: No, you definitely need to answer to us especially.

Layla: It's none of your business.

Flora: Yes and we need to go now!

Musa: Nice chatting to you boys. See you in a million years.

Tecna: Come on. Bloom do you think you could make a tunnel?

Bloom: On it.

Bloom started spinning and created a tunnel going downwards. Then the girls followed her.

Timmy: I'm not staying here.

Nabu: We need to follow them.

Helia: It doesn't make sense about that operation.

Timmy: We can figure that out later. First we need to protect them and rescue the kids.

Riven: They don't want us.

Guys: RIVEN!

Sky: Come on.

The guys jumped into the hole in the ground and landed on something hard.

Brandon: Owww, my back hurts.

Sky: Quit your whinning and get off me! *pushing Brandon off*

Nabu: Where are we?

Timmy: I don't know it's too dark to see anything.

Riven: Great job Einstein. Why don't you tell us something we don't know?

Timmy: Shut up! Helia can you give us light?

Helia: Sure thing.

Helia took out a glow in the dark stick and lit it up.

Riven: Still can't see anything.

Nabu nudged Riven's arm.

Riven: ARRGGHH!

Suddenly, there were seven spotlights at the far end of the room and the lights came on.

Stormy: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Look at the pathetic hero wannabes.

Brandon: What did you do to them?

Icy: Simple. They flew right into our trap.

Riven: What do you mean?

Darcy: What we mean is that we challenge you.

Nabu: Challenge accepted.

Helia: We don't even know what the challenge is?

Nabu: Oh yeah so what's the challenge?

Icy: Stupid guy and you call yourself a hero? Hah!

Nabu: I said what's the challenge?

Darcy: Your challenge is to save the Winx and their precious kids.

Sky: Isn't that what you don't want us to do?

Stormy: No, you have a time limit. If you don't stop Bloom from drowning, Stella from disappearing, Musa from the dark, Tecna from fire, Layla from ice and Flora from a hurricane then they will die and you will suffer! You have exactly 1 hour.

Riven: We will save them!

Icy: Oh yeah? Can you save the kids too?

Timmy: They're not harmed though.

Darcy: Wrong! They're freezing to death and your time starts now!

Sky: Wait! We...

A loud voice: ROAR!

Helia: What's that?

Icy: Did we forget to tell you? Ooops, you have to kill that monster too. Have fun!

Riven: Right Timmy, what's the plan?

Timmy: We need to get the monster away from the girls and the kids first.

Guys: Right!

Helia used his laser strings and tied the monster up.

Helia: I got him! Now you get him!

The guys sliced and diced the monster into pieces.

Brandon: Phew...now let's go get the girls!

Timmy: That was kinda easy.

Sky: Doesn't matter! We need to get the girls and kids out.

Sky and Bloom

Sky ran to Bloom like a mad man. She was in a tank drowning. She was swimming to the top trying to get some air.

Sky: BLOOM!

Bloom turned around and face away from him.

Sky: Bloom, I don't know why you're angry but you're gonna drown and I'm not gonna let you die ok! You're too important to me so d*mn it let me help you!

Bloom turned around and faced him. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

Sky: Thank you.

He took out his sword and put it through the tank. Water started coming out and Bloom could breathe again. Sky made a hole for her to get out. He helped her out and she hugged him tight shivering.

Bloom: Th-th-th-thank yo-yo-youu-youuu Sky.

Sky: It's ok Bloom.

Bloom realised what she was doing and immeadiately pulled apart from him.

Bloom: The kids!

Sky: Let's go!

Brandon and Stella

Stella was on the floor getting weaker and weaker every second. Brandon ran to her but got stopped by an invisible wall.

Brandon: SH*T! STELLA! STELLA! Can you hear me? I'm going to get you out of there, I promise!

Stella tried to stand up but fell on the floor. She turned her head around and hugged herself.

Brandon: Come on Stella! I can't break through but you might!

Stella just layed on the floor.

Brandon: Stella! I'm sorry for whatever reason you're mad with me ok! Think of the kids, they need you and your kids can't live without any parents! Come on Stel! Stand up and destroy the barrier and I'll help you.

Stella turned back around and started to get up. She couldn't get up so she crawled slowly towards the barrier. She put her hand on the invisible barrier and used her sun power to destroy it and fainted. Once the barrier was broken, Brandon rushed to her and cradled her in his arm.

Brandon: It's ok Stella. You did it. You have to wake up Stel. Your kids need you. I need you. Please wake up.

Stella's eyes started to flutter open. She hugged him and started glowing bright orange.

Brandon: You're ok!

Stella: Yes I am. Come on now! We have to save the kids.

Riven and Musa

Musa was lying on the floor not moving at all. Riven saw this and ran even faster. Once he got there, he touched her but something was pushing him away from her.

Riven: Urggh...what's going on? Let me go!

Musa: R-Ri-Rivv-Rivvv-Riven?

Riven: Don't worry Musa. You won't be in the dark much longer until I get pass this thing.

Musa moved her hands slowly towards Riven. Riven was trying to take her hand but there was a force pulling him back.

Riven: Come on Musa, reach out a bit more. That's it.

Musa then stop and her hand fell on the ground. She was groaning.

Riven: Musa! Try again. Please! I can't lose you. Please! You're the only person that can make me happy! When you were gone I was so miserable and I don't want to be even more miserable! Just reach out to my hand and it'll all be over soon.

Musa opened her eyes and looked at him in the eye. She grabbed his hand and didn't let go until he carried her bridal style.

Musa: Oh Riven.

Timmy and Tecna

Timmy was coughing when he got to Tecna. Tecna was going redder and redder. She was covering her mouth to stop breathing into the smoke but she was too weak and went unconscious. Timmy used his cardigan to stop the fire from spreading. It was no use so he just carried Tecna away from the fire.

Timmy: Tecna! Tecna! Wake up!

Tecna just layed in his arms not moving but she was breathing which is a good sign.

Timmy: Tech? I don't know if you can hear me or not but please wake up. You mean the world to me! I can't live without you, if you're awake but you don't want to open your eyes, hold my hand. Tecna slowly moved her right hand and held Timmy's hand.

Timmy: Tec?

Tecna: Yes Timmy?

Timmy hugged Tecna. Tecna stood up and looked around for the kids.

Timmy: Come on. The kids are this way!

Helia and Flora

Flora was stuck in a hurricane. She couldn't do anything because she was moving too fast. Suddenly she felt something was pulling her by the waist. She looked at her waist and saw laser strings which could only mean one thing. Helia.

Helia: Hold on Flora!

Flora: Helia!

Helia: Don't worry my love. Just hold on tight.

Helia pulled with all his might to get Flora out of the hurricane. All of a sudden, Flora landed on him and they both laughed.

Flora: *giggles* I'm sorry. Are you ok?

Helia: If you're ok my cherry blossom then I'm ok.

Flora: *she blushed* Aww, you're still the same old Helia.

Helia: Come now the kids are in danger.

Flora: Oh my!

Nabu and Layla

Layla was frozen in a cool block of ice. With one touch of the finger, you could be frozen to death. In there was Layla, shivering and blue in the face. Icicles drooped down her chin and around her. On the other side of the ice was Nabu, shocked and scared.

Nabu: LAYLA! NOOOOOOOOO! What did they do to you!

Layla: UH UH!

Nabu: Yes I know. Ermm, ABRACADABRA!

Nothing happened and Nabu hit himself in the head.

Nabu: That's a stupid spell. Ermm, what can I do Layla?

Layla: UH UH MMM! *signalling to throw a rock*

Nabu: What did you say?

Layla: UH UH MUUUUUM! *losing her temper*

Nabu: I don't understand sorry, say it more clearer.

Layla: THROW THE DANG ROCK! *breaking free*

Nabu: Knew it'll work *walking to Layla and hugging her*.

Layla: *pushing apart* WHAT THE.! NOW YOU UNDERSTAND?

Nabu: I knew I just needed you to lose your temper *grinning*.

Layla: WHY! Did you want me to die or something?

Nabu: No way, I never want you to die. I'm not losing you. And besides, you had to get mad so your anger could turn into heat and the heat could melt the ice. Science, duh.

Layla: Don't turn into Timmy now please! Two nerds are enough!

Both of them chuckled.

Nabu: It's good to have you back again.

Layla: Come on, we gotta save the kids, this way!

Normal

The gang (Winx & Specialist) ran to the kids who were stuck in a laser cage which was freezing them to death. Sam and Blossom tried their best to heat and make a campfire but they didn't succeed as they were too weak.

Musa: Melody! Ryan!

Melody & Ryan: M-uuuu-mmm... Doo-nnnnt too-uuucchhh theeee l-assserrrr caaaa-geee.

Tiffany: You'll gee-tt ele-ccccctroooo-cuuuu-teeeeed... except for meeeeee ann-dddddd mu-uuuu-mmmm.

Stella: Hang on dawlings, were gonna get you out of there!

Flora: Tec! What do we do!

Tecna: It's laser, so we can easily break in.

Falone: Noooooooo... if-ffff youuuuuuu hiiittttt iitttt, you'll geeettt bouuunceeeedd baaaacckkk.

Bloom: Now what!

Layla: Morphix anybody?

The Winx: WINX ENCHANTIX!

Layla created a morphix around the cage and the Winx stood in between the morphix and the kids yelling out;

The Winx: WINX CONVERGENCE!

The Winx ducked quickly and looked up. The laser cage didn't even have scratches. Only a dent on the corners.

Musa: What was wrong with that one? It always work.

Timmy: Err guys not to rush but we only have 10 minutes or we'll lose you and you'll lose the kids.

Stella: No way am I letting my baby girl live with those twats!

Sophie: Muummm! I'mmmmm seeeveeennnn! Wheeeen iiii geeeet ouuuuttt off thisssss caaaaggeeee, I'm gonnaaaa kiccckkk youuu witthhhh daaaad waatchhiiiing.

Stella: Oh no you're not missy. I'm getting you all warm and safe. SUNBURST!

Nothing happened, still the same.

Stella: *whispering* Sh*t.

Flora: Mind your language honey.

Tecna: MAGNETIC STORM!

The cage dented a little bit more and started to break.

Bloom: Keep going Tec! It's working.

Tecna: ULTRA MAGNETIC STORM! *thinking so much about saving the kids*

The cage started breaking apart. After a couple of minutes, Tecna's powers were drained and she was very tired.

Tecna: I can't go on, too tired.

Sky: 2 minutes guys, 2 minutes *huffing and puffing*.

Stella: For your information, we are girls.

Musa nudged Stella.

Musa: Were trying the best we can alright!

Tecna: You mean I am!

Layla: Come on Tec, 1 more blast and were safe.

Tecna: TIFFANY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Alright, alright!

The girls stared at Tecna as if she was a lunatic.

Tecna: Scanning.

A huge screen appeared and showed a map of the whole room. She saw the kids in the cage were robots and the real kids were with the Trix.

Tecna: THE KIDS ARE ROBOTS! THEY'RE FAKE!

Flora: Honey, they're our kids, they're not robots.

Stella: Stop acting like a lunatic, you've seriously gone mental.

Tecna ignored the comment and flew upwards and shot the ceiling with a digital ball. The ceiling burst open with the real kids falling through the hole in the ceiling. The kids were held in a magical hand. Tecna used her fairy dust on the kids and eventually they fell down but their mums caught them.

Stella: My baby! Are you ok dawling? *checking her forehead and body* Not hurt anywhere?

Sophie: Yeah mum I'm fine!

Flora: Sweetheart! Are you hurt anywhere?

Falone: I'm fine mum *hugging her*.

Musa: Melody! Ryan! *hugging them* Come here you brats!

Melody: Mum, let go of me, I'm fine. I'm not hurt.

Ryan: Oh yeah mum, guess what!

Musa: WHAT? WHAT!

Ryan: I hurt Melody pyshically *grinning*.

Musa: YOU WHAT? Oh you are so grounded when we get out of this mess!

Sophie: HAHA! Your grounded! Na na na na na na!

Bloom: Sam! Blossom! *Hugging them* Oh you have no idea how much I've missed you guys!

Sam & Blossom: Muuuuum.

Layla: Nathan! Come here *hugging*.

Nathan: Oh mum, you have no idea what kind of torture we went through!

Layla: WHAT TORTURE?

Nathan: Actually no torture really.

Sophie: WHAT! Are you kidding me! That weird gross hand broke my nail! See mum!

Stella:Don't worry Soph, we'll get you a mani-pedis.

Sky: *Nudging Brandon* Sounds like your girlfriend.

Brandon: I don't even think she wants to be my girlfriend, shut up.

The Trix suddenly flew over to them and stood on the ground.

Icy: Well done. Congratulations, you...failed.

Musa: Failed? We got the kids back so really we won.

Darcy: Yeah but after the time ran out.

Bloom: NO WAY! That's such a lie!

Stormy: Oh no but we're telling the truth for once. SAY IT TO THE JUDGE!

Stella: Really? Wait is the judge cute?

Bloom nudged Stella.

Bloom: They're the judge Stel.

Stella: Eww and the thought of going out with you!

The guys laughed hysterically.

Trix: Yeah yeah whatever.

Darcy: A deals a deal pixies.

Icy: The kids are ours, you will die and the *pointing to the boys* hero wannabes will suffer.

Nathan: Oh no your not! *creating a forcefield around the Winx, his friends and the specialist.

Nabu: HEY! That's my poooooooooooooo...

The boys: *Gasping*

The girls glared at Nathan.

Nathan: What? I was saving you guys, you should be thanking me!

Ryan: Up top man! *high fiving Nathan*.

The kid girls: Boys *shaking their head*.

The Winx: I know right *glaring at the boys*.

The boys: *grabbing their smaller boys behind them* Uh uh, you ain't hurting them.

Stella: Who said we were gonna hurt THEM? *staring at the boys*.

Icy: Awwww a little family re-union. How sweet...not!

The specialist: They're they're... they're... wait. What?

Layla: Girls, I think it's time.

Stella: They don't deserve to know now.

Brandon: Deserve to know what?

Bloom: Shush.

Stormy: A deals a deal pixies. Do you think that shield of yours is gonna hold?

Nathan: Err...yeah.

Blossom: With our help! Then yeah!

Girls: Let's go magic Winx!

Blossom- Exactly like Bloom's Winx transformation except its dark blue.

Sophie- Exactly like Stella's Winx transformation except its gold.

Falone- Exactly like Flora's Winx transformation except her collar is a rose and its baby pink.

Tiffany- Exactly like Tecna's Winx transformation except its violet.

Melody- Exactly like Musa's Winx transformation except its maroon.

Sophie: Awesome! Now let's go kick some booty!

Sam: Shall we?

The boys took out their weapons which were identical to the guys except Tyler has a sword and Tony has a blaster. Ryan was spinning his phanto sai in the air.

Ryan: I could get use to this.

Sam: Yeah, yeah save your bragging for later. We got a score to settle.

Ryan: Who says I was bragging?

The specialists gawped at the kids weapons.

Nathan: Guys! I'm losing control. Could use some help!

Blossom: Girls, make a circle and combine your energy together!

Falone: Ok, everybody ready? We need total concentration.

Tiffany: She's right! If anything happens we could explode.

Sophie: *giggles nervously* For a minute there I thought you said explode.

Tiffany: I did.

Stella: What! I'm not gonna let you girls explode.

Melody: It's our only chance.

Tecna: Ok, we'll help Nathan to control the shield and when the time comes, we're gonna let go of the shield for the big bang.

Flora: Ok, let's do this!

Bloom: You girls be careful.

Musa: You only get one shot so make it count.

Melody: You heard what my mom said so let's make it count.

Falone: Any objections?

Blossom: Good.

The girls created a huge energy ball that glowed bright only the girls could see.

Icy: You think that can blow us out? Think again.

Tyler: Oh yeah! We're gonna kick your as*!

Tony: Whatever by brother says goes!

Stormy: How are you gonna do that?

Sam: Like this. *pushing his sword into the shield and into her body*

Stormy: ARRGGHH! You brat! You'll pay for this!

Ryan: I don't think so. *doing the same thing to Darcy*

Darcy: ARRGGHH! YOU SON OF A B*TCH!

Icy: You'll never get me you twerps! *flying around so the twins can't get her.

Tony grinned and shot her with his blaster and Tyler quickly pushed his sword into her body.

Icy: AARRGGHHH!

Darcy: Welcome to the club. Arggghh! Ohh...

Sky: Need some help?

Sam: Yeah!

Sky and the others did the same thing to the Trix which caused them to grow weaker.

Layla: Well isn't this fun well we gotta hurry so...

Girls: NOW!

The Winx and Nathan stopped holding the shield and the boys ducked just in time.

Stormy: Oh

Darcy: No!

Icy: This isn't the end! *as she was disappearing*

The girls fainted and landed on the ground with a thud.

**Sorry if this is taking too long. School's nearly starting so I don't have that much time anymore! Plz R+R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Together Again?**

Bloom: I hope their ok. *pacing up and down her dorm*

Tecna: They're fine. They've just used their powers too much.

Bloom: Yeah but you don't know that. They could have a high fever and then they could turn into ghost and go...

Tecna: Bloom I know they're ok and you know they're ok. Nurse Ophelia said they're ok.

Stella: How are you girls not freaking out about this?

Musa: Chill girl. I've just seen Nurse O and said that they can come out later this afternoon.

Bloom: Ok, ok that's good right?

Flora: Yes Bloom its good. Now sit down and drink some tea.

Layla: Yeah, I'm gonna check on the boys. Anyone want to come?

Stella: I will! I wanna see what outfits they match!

Layla: Ok.

The boys were taking a nap on each other in Tecna and Musa's room. Stella and Layla walked in watching them sleep.

Layla: At least they're not in trouble.

Stella: They are now! *taking a picture of them*

Layla: Stella! What are you doing? People could make fun of them for years and years.

Stella: Come on. You know it's funny.

Layla: Oh alright.

Stella: Get the girls in here! They have to see this.

A couple of seconds later the girls came in and saw the boys sleeping together. They laughed quietly so they don't wake them up. Bloom took a picture of them.

Bloom: This one's for the photo album! *giggling quietly*

The boys started to wake up when they heard someone giggling but thought it was nothing.

Sam: That was a great nap. *stretching his arms*

Ryan: Yeah it was. *yawning*

Tecna cleared her throat. The boys looked behind and saw their moms and aunts taking pictures of them. They looked at each other and realised that they were sleeping with each other. Nathan stood up quickly.

Nathan: What are you thinking dude!

Ryan: Yeah. Sheesh! *standing up and left the room bright red*

Tony and Tyler: You're disgusting man! *leaving the room*

Sam stood up slowly, looked at his mom and aunts for a second.

Sam: Excuse me. *and left the room*

The girls burst out laughing.

Stella: Did you see the looks on their faces?

Layla: I will never forget today.

In the living room, the girls walked in looking at 5 red faced boys.

Blossom: What did you guys do?

Sam: None of your business sis!

Blossom: Brothers.*rolling her eyes*

Sam: Sisters. *rolling his eyes*

Sophie: I'm glad I'm an only child. *sitting on an arm chair*

Falone: You can say that again.

Sophie: I'm glad I'm an only child.

Falone: Soph that was an expression.

Sophie: I know that. I'll be back in a mo. *going to the bathroom*

Ryan: Back in a mo? *sitting on the arm chair Sophie sat on*

Melody: Back in a moment! *shouting in her brothers ear* Sometimes boys can be stupid.

Riven: Boys can be what?

Melody: Stupid.

The guys came in and stood at the door.

Blossom: Hey guys! What are you doing here?

Before any of the guys could answer Sophie came into the room.

Sophie: Hey guys! What are you guys doing here?

Brandon: Well we...

Sophie: Get up.

Ryan: What?

Sophie: You're in my seat.

Ryan: How is this your seat?

Sophie turned to her friends and then stared at Ryan.

Sophie: Cause I was sitting there.

Ryan: But then you left.

Sophie: It's not like I went to Spain! I went to the bathroom. You knew I was coming back.

Ryan: 1 Spain's on Earth and 2 what's the big deal? Just sit somewhere else.

Sophie: The big deal is that I was sitting there last so it's my seat.

Ryan: Actually the last place you were sitting was in there. *pointing to the bathroom* Yeah so.

Sam: Guys, you know what? You know what? It doesn't matter because you both have to go get dress for dinner before the big vain in my head pops. So...

Sophie: Alright but I have to do a big thing but it's not a big deal so GET UP!

Ryan didn't move.

Sophie: Alright fine. We'll both sit in the chair. *she sits on his lap* I am so comfortable.

Ryan: Me too. In fact I think I might be a little too comfort...

Sophie got of him and stood in front of him.

Sophie: Alright.

Melody: Eww.

Sophie: I'll be back!

After a couple of minutes Sophie came back.

Sophie: If you will notice, that I am fully dressed. I in turn have noticed that you are not. So in the words of moi. Get of my chair d*ckhead.

Ryan: Ok. *he got up and then took the cushions and made his way to his room*

Sophie followed him for a few seconds and then stopped him.

Sophie: What are you doing?

Ryan: Well you said I had to give you the chair but you didn't say anything about the cushions. *pointing to the cushions*

Sophie: The cushions are the essence of the chair. *losing her patience*

Ryan: *shouting* that's right! I'm taking the essence. *and closed the door behind him*

Sophie: Ho ho, he'll be back.

Then he came back into the room.

Ryan: Where's my underwear? *he asked the boys*

Blossom: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa what? Come on you guys took his underwear?

Boys: We didn't.

Sophie: He took my essence!

Sky: Ok hold on. Ryan right? Why can't you wear the underwear you're wearing now?

Ryan: Cause I'm not wearing any underwear now.

Sky: *he looked at the guys and then back at Ryan* Ok then why do you have to wear any underwear tonight?

Ryan: Dude. My mom rented me and the boys a tux each ok. I'm not gonna go commando in another guys fatigue.

The guys and the boys nodded at each other.

Sophie: Well then it looks like somebody has to give somebody back those cushions.

Ryan: You hide my clothes, I'm gonna do the exact opposite to you.

Sophie: Pfft. Wh-wh-what are you gonna do? Show me my clothes?

Ryan: Hey! Opposite is...opposite. *he dragged Melody out and closed the door*

Sophie: He's got nothing!

After 5 minutes, Ryan showed up with Melody by his side. She was wearing all of Sophie's clothes.

Ryan: Ok, girly girl. Here it is. You hide my clothes. My sisters gonna wear everything you own.

Sophie: OH MY GOD! That is so not the opposite of taking somebody's underwear!

Ryan: Do it.

Melody: Urggh! *she sighs and imitates Sophie's voice* Look at me! I'm Sophie! Could I be wearing anymore clothes?

Ryan: Maybe if I wasn't going commando.

Sophie. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhha.

Ryan: Yeah! *he then whispers something to Melody. She sighs at him.

Melody: Hooh, I'm telling you it's kinda hot wearing all this stuff on. I uh, better not be doing any lunges.

Sophie: Urrgghh!

Flora: What is all of this shouting?

Sophie: He started it. Ryan: She started it!

Bloom: We don't care who started it ok. Just get dress.

Musa: Melody? Why are you wearing all of Sophie's clothes?

Melody: The things that I do for my brother.

All the kids went to their rooms and got changed.

Stella: And you guys!

The guys jumped.

Brandon: What?

Stella: You guys should be a shame of yourselves for not helping your kids!

The girls covered Stella's mouth when she said your kids.

Guys: Your kids?

Stella: Did I say your kids? I meant our kids.

Guys: Our kids?

Stella: You know what I mean!

Brandon: No! I don't know what you mean. Care to explain Stel?

Brandon and the guys sat down on the floor.

Tecna: What are you guys doing?

Timmy: Isn't it obvious? We are gonna sit here until we get answers.

Flora: You have no right.

Helia: We have every right when Stella said your kids.

The girls glared at Stella.

Stella: They're still as dumb as a post.

Musa: Stop talking. This conversation is only for GROWN UPS!

Kids: Aw man!

Melody: Told you she'd notice.

Riven: You were saying?

Layla: Can we discuss this another time?

Nabu: Now is the perfect time.

Musa: NO I WILL NOT!

Bloom: Musa why are you shouting. We're right here and why did you say I will not?

Musa: FINE! Sorry girls. I have to do this.*she said coldly* would you guys care to join us for dinner? We can discuss this over DINNER!

Stella: What are you doing?

Musa: Oh. I'm sorry; I'm just trying not to get blown up by Tec's kid. Got a problem with that?

Tecna: Tiffany would never blow you up.

Musa: Who says it's Tiffany?

Helia: We would love to join you for dinner.

Stella: Excuse us for a sec.

The girls huddled up in one corner of the room far away from the guys.

Bloom: We can't talk about this with the kids listening.

Flora: We could have Mrs F take care of them.

Stella: Flora, we're trying to find a way not to even talk to them.

Flora: I don't get it. Why aren't we talking to them?

Tecna: We've got all the evidence. They already have a girlfriend. Stella, Bloom and I saw them when we lost Sophie and Blossom.

Flora: Is that just it?

Tecna: No, I have contacted Mrs F a couple of days ago and she said the boys gave up looking for us and thought we were dead after 1 day of searching us.

Musa: 1 day? That's low. Even for them.

Layla: Well we can't cause any more trouble for Mrs F. She's given us a place to stay, taking care of the kids for some occasions, she's helped us in missions and she's our friend who cared for us since we came here.

Flora: I guess you're right. We could have a separate table from the kids.

Bloom: Ok. Kids were going now!

At the restaurant, the kids had a separate table from the adults. Their table was next to their moms and it was a good thing so they can hear their conversation.

Nabu: So?

Layla: So what?

Nabu: Aren't you gonna explain?

Layla: Oh right, explain...oh look waiters here! Err, I'll have the...

Ryan: What are they saying?

Tyler: Hold on.

Tony: They're just ordering.

Sophie: Put it on loud speaker.

Tyler: We don't want the whole restaurant to hear.

Tiffany: Put it on so only we can hear it dweebs. *hitting them both behind their head*

Tony: You're like the youngest and you're mean.

Melody: Ok enough chit chat. Their waiters gone.

Riven: Continue.

Bloom: What do you want to know? *fidgeting with her hair*

Sky noticed this and knew that when she fidgeted that means that she's worried that he's gonna get angry with her.

Sky: Err, about the kids.

Stella: Oh, that's easy. They're our kids and they...

Brandon: You said our kids again.

Musa stepped on Stella's feet. Stella held her pain and kicked Musa's leg.

Musa: Well you don't really want to hear all the details.

Flora: Foods here. Thank you.

Helia: You girls are avoiding the question.

After half an hour, the girls still has been avoiding the question.

Entertainer: Hello everybody! I'm Carl you're Dj and entertainer tonight.

Everybody clapped.

Carl: I see a table with 12 people there. Yes you 12 now don't be shy. Come on up here and sing us a song.

Musa: *under her breath* We'll sing you a song alright.

**Stella**

It's like he doesn't hear a word I say  
His mind is somewhere far away  
And I don't know how to get there  
It's like  
**Brandon**

(She's way too serious)  
**Stella**

All he wants is to chill out  
**Brandon**

(She's always in a rush)  
**Bloom**

He makes me wanna pull all my hair out 

**Sky**

(And interrupting)  
**Bloom**

Like he doesn't even care  
**Sky**

(Like she doesn't even care)

**Bloom**  
You,  
**Sky**  
me  
**Bloom**  
We're face to face  
**Stella, Brandon, Bloom and Sky**  
But we don't see eye to eye  
**Musa** **(echoes Riven)**  
Like fire and rain

**Riven **  
(Like fire and rain)  
**Musa**

You can drive me insane  
**Riven**

(You can drive me insane)

**Musa and Riven**  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
**Flora (echoes Helia)**  
We're Venus and Mars  
**Helia**

(We're Venus and Mars)  
**Flora**

We're like different stars  
**Helia**

(Like different stars)  
**Musa, Riven, Flora and Helia**  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

**Nabu (echoes Layla)**  
She's always trying to save the day  
Just wanna let my music play  
She's all or nothing  
But my feelings never change  
**Layla**

(Why do you try to read my mind?)  
**Nabu**

I try to read her mind  
**Layla**

(It's not good to psychoanalyze)  
**Nabu**

She tries to pick a fight  
To get attention  
That's what all of my friends say  
**Layla**

(That's what all of my friends say)  
**Tecna**  
You,  
**Timmy**  
Me  
**Tecna**  
We're face to face  
**Tecna and Timmy**  
But we don't see eye to eye

**Bloom (echoes Sky)**  
Like fire and rain  
**Sky**

(Like fire and rain)  
**Bloom**

You can drive me insane  
**Sky**

(You can drive me insane)  
**Bloom and Sky**  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything

**Stella (echoes Brandon) **  
We're Venus and Mars

**Brandon **  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
**Stella**

We're like different stars  
**Brandon**

Like different stars)  
**Bloom, Sky, Stella and Brandon**  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
**Helia**  
When I'm yes, she's no  
**Flora**  
When I hold on, he just lets go

**Helia and Flora**  
We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing, no  
**Flora (echoes Helia)**  
We're like fire and rain  
**Helia**

(Like fire and rain)  
**Flora**

You can drive me insane  
**Helia**

(You can drive me insane)  
**Helia and Flora**  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
**Tecna (echoes Timmy)**  
We're Venus and Mars

**Timmy**  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
**Tecna**

We're like different stars  
**Timmy**

(Like different stars)  
**Tecna and Timmy**  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
**Layla and Nabu**  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
**Layla (echoes Nabu)**  
We're Venus and Mars  
**Nabu**

(We're Venus and Mars)  
**Layla**

We're like different stars  
**Nabu**

(Like different stars)  
**Everyone**  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a  
Wouldn't change a thing

Everybody clapped loudly and they sat back down in their seats.

Musa: Well that was embarrassing.

Riven: Embarrassing? I thought you sang good.

Musa: Ok whatever...

At the kids table...

Sophie: Guys, I'm going into the ladies *leaving her seat*.

Tony: I can't believe our dads are good singers, I never thought they would be.

Sam: Well they are famous.

Tiffany: OMG, handsome guy 3 o clock.

The girls squealed and sorted their hair and dress out.

The guy: Hey, do you mind if I sit here?

Falone: Not at all!

The guy: *sitting down* So, I'll introduce myself, I'm Mark *kissing Falone's hand*.

The boys mind: Eugh.

Falone: *chuckling* I'm Falone.

Melody: Yeah whatev. Melody, nice to meet you.

Blossom: I'm Blossom!

Tiffany: I'm Tiffany but logically my friends call me Tiff but technically you should...

The girls: Tiff!

Tiffany: Sorry! I babble too much.

Mark: No worries, I think it's cute *winking*.

Tiffany: *Blushing* Why thank you.

The boys mind: Double eugh!

Sophie: Excuse me...hi!

Mark: Yes?

Sophie: Your kinda sitting in my seat.

Mark: What do you mean YOUR seat?

Sophie: I mean I was sitting there.

Mark: But you got up.

Sophie: But I never left the room!

Mark: But you left the chair area.

Ryan: Oh boy!

Sophie: Right that's it... GIVE ME YOUR UNDERWEAR!

Everybody stared at Sophie and Stella got up quickly and dragged her out of the room.

Stella: What do you think your doing? Shouting out give me your underwear to a boy, who appears to be hot! That is the worst way to flirt with them! Have I not taught you enough!

Sophie: He wouldn't give me back my seat!

Stella: No excuse!

The Winx, specialist and the kids came towards Stella and Sophie, all blushing bright red.

Flora: Ermm Soph, why did you shout that out?

Brandon: It must have been a problem with Ryan in the living room.

Ryan: Hey! I couldn't go commando in a guy's fatigue!

Musa: It's alright Ry, we understand.

Suddenly Mark walks in.

Mark: Erm hi. I just wanted to say... *Holding out* here's my underwear...

Sophie: *taking it* Thanks. B?

Blossom: *burning the underwear* Done, have a nice life Mark! To the park!

The kids ran to the park whilst their mum and dad chatted to each other.

Sky: So girls, you didn't explain to us. Now would be the time.

Flora: Let's sit down on the grass first ok.

All of them sat down.

Brandon: Well?

Stella: Brandon...

Brandon: Yes?

Stella: I...just...never mind.

Brandon: Tell me.

Musa: Look, the simplest way to say is that...

The Winx: They're your kids.

The guys: WHAT!

Riven: When? What? Who? How?

Musa: Well we were 2 months when we fell out from the ship on that mission.

Riven: Why didn't you tell us?

Musa: We didn't think it was a big deal yet.

Riven: A big deal? This is a big deal! *standing up*

Musa: Now you know are you happy? *standing up ready to pounce on him*

Riven: Yes because I have kids and no because you didn't tell me!

The girls held Musa back from pouncing on Riven and the guys held Riven back from attacking Musa.

Bloom: We wouldn't have this situation right now if it wasn't for your girlfriends! *pulling Musa's arm*

Sky: What girlfriends? *pulling Riven's arm*

Bloom: You know what I'm talking about!

Sky: No, none of us have got a clue what you're talking about.

Layla: Liar! We were there and we saw you guys!

Nabu: What? We haven't got any girlfriends.

Tecna: Really how about you guys giving up after one day of searching us? Huh?

Timmy: We had too. *struggling with Riven*

Flora: Oh you guys had too?

Helia: What he means is that we had no choice.

Flora: What do you mean? *pinning Musa's legs to the ground*

Brandon: What he means is that when you were gone, we had to be sent back to Magix to save lives.

Stella: Yeah right! We saw a red fountain ship flying pass us and we shot some energy balls up.

Brandon: We thought that the islands hated intruders when we nearly got hit. We could have died!

Stella: So now you care that you lived rather than saving us and found out that you have kids? For you information mister! We raised them for 7 whole years without you guys. We were doing fine until now.

Brandon: Really? Because I think that the kids would prefer to live with their dads.

Stella: THAT'S IT LET ME AT HIM!

Stella swapped places with Musa and Brandon was being pulled by the guys.

The kids were playing at the playground when they saw their parents fighting.

Falone: We have to do something!

Nathan: What can we do?

Sam: What if we get their attention and once we do. We bring them to a room and lock them in there until they figure it out.

Sophie: That could work for plan B.

Melody: What's plan A?

Sophie: This.

Sophie stormed towards he parents and the others followed her.

Sophie: THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA KICK SOME A*S!

She pulled on both her parent's ear.

Stella and Brandon: OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!

The girls and guys let go of Stella and Brandon.

Flora: We should have thought of that.

Sophie: Stop it ok. I hate to see my mum and dad fight like this.

Brandon: You know?

Sophie: Diary duh?

Blossom: Err Soph, none of our dads know about the diaries.

Riven: What diary?

Musa: There are no diaries. *glaring at Sophie*

Sam: Can we go for plan B now?

Sophie: I don't see why not.

Winx and guys: Plan B?

Sophie: Transportas back homas.

In a blink of an eye they were back in the Winx's dorm.

Layla: What are you guys doing?

Nathan: Sorry it's for your own good.

The kids pushed their parents into Stella's room. Sophie lets go of Stella and Brandon's ear leaving their ears bright red.

Sophie: You either learn to get along or we will be your consequence.

With that she locked the door.

Riven: Wow Brandon, your kid is a fighter.

Brandon: Whatever she does she gets.

Riven: Like her mother.

Stella: Yeah! Hey!

The gang laughed.

Flora: Look at us, were acting like kids.

Layla: Our kids are more responsible.

Sky: What did Sophie mean that they would be our consequence if we don't work this out?

Musa: I really don't want to find out and what do you guys mean that you guys don't have girlfriends.

Stella: I bet they have big butts.

The girls laughed at her.

Helia: What's so funny about what Stella said?

Bloom: Stel, don't you remember the first time Sophie laughed when she was a baby?

Stella's face turned bright red.

Stella: Oh my gosh!

Brandon: What did she do?

Flora: Well she err sang or actually rapped.

Riven laughed at what Flora said.

Riven: She rapped?

Tecna: She actually rapped baby got back.

Brandon: She what? *he turned to face Stella*. You sang to our baby daughter a song about a guy who likes to have sex with women with giant asses? *standing up and glaring at her angry*

Stella: Well you know what if you think about it. It actually err...*standing up* promotes a healthy body image because even...big butts or juicy doubles...

Brandon: Urgghh.

Stella: Please don't take her away from me. *kneeling on the floor*

The guys and girls were laughing so hard at what Brandon and Stella were fighting about.

Brandon: I would never take her away from you. *pulling her into a hug* What kind of kid wouldn't want a mother like you.

Stella: So you don't mind about the big butt's thing?

Musa and Riven

Riven laughed but stopped when Musa hit him on the head. He took Musa by the chin.

Riven: I miss when you do that.

Musa: So do I...Riven, I'm sorry for the way I treated you. You had every right to be angry and I...I...

Before she could finish her sentence Riven kissed her passionately. Musa pulled away, smiled at him and hugged him.

Bloom and Sky

Bloom was thinking about the times she had fun with Sky and then with her kids. Sky saw that she was day dreaming. He touched her shoulder and she snapped out of it. She turned to see Sky.

Sky: Are you ok Bloom?

Bloom: Yeah, sure why wouldn't I be?

Sky: I know that face Bloom.

Bloom: What face? There's no face. This is my face.

Sky: I know you Bloom and that face means you have something on your mind that's worrying you. Come on you can tell me. I trust you that you can trust me.

Bloom: Ok, I was thinking about what the kids' life would be without a dad. I mean the girls actually went through our stuff to find our diaries to find all about their dads.

Sky: They went through all that to find out about their dads?

Bloom nodded.

Sky: I think it would be a great idea if the kids could be with both their mom and dad. Don't you think?

Bloom looked away.

Sky: Bloom I have been miserable for 7 years. All I can think about is you from the day that we were apart.

Bloom: Really?

Sky: Yes and I would give up my life just to see you again or be with you. What do you say Bloom? *pulling out a blue box* The kids need a dad and they are the prince and princess of Sparx and Eraklyon. I wanna be with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?

Bloom looked back at him and stared into his deep ocean blue eyes.

Bloom: *softly* Yes. Yes, I will!

Sky put the ring on her finger. He pulled her to his face until their lips nearly touch. He then kissed her passionately.

Tecna and Timmy

Tecna was looking at her watch from time to time. Timmy noticed and walked towards her.

Timmy: What are you doing?

Tecna: Calculating the time for how long until you were gonna talk to me.

Timmy: Oh. Tec listen. I'm sorry for everything but I need you to know that a part of me was missing when you were gone. I know that's illogical but you were my missing part. I wasn't completed until now.

Tecna: Oh Timmy! That's so sweet even if it is illogical.

Timmy: What's illogical are triplets without a father. Since I am the father and I love you will all my heart. I wanna do what I always wanted to do since I met you. Let's get married; you've taken care of the kids for 7 years and...

Before he could finish his sentence he just kissed her.

Layla and Nabu

Layla: Nabu?

Nabu: Yes Layla?

Layla: I gotta tell you that I'm really sorry about not telling you that you were Nathan's dad and that I gave you a hard time since we got here and...

Nabu cupped Layla face with his hands.

Nabu: Layla it doesn't matter. You are the love of my life and as long as you and Nathan are safe. I don't care about anything else.

Layla: Really?

Nabu: Yes and I love you.

Layla: I love you too.

Flora and Helia

Flora was staring out of the window when Helia touched her hand. Her heart beated faster and her knees went weak.

Flora: Helia.

Helia: Flora. I understand that you have the right to be angry at me. You are my everything and without you I am nothing my cherry blossom.

Flora: That's so sweet Helia but I have to say sorry for screaming at you. Well I was under pressure and I didn't know what else to do.

She hugged him and he kissed her forehead.

Helia: It's ok Flora. It's ok.

Stella and Brandon

Stella: Brandon, look at us. We're a right mess.

Brandon: I think you look beautiful.

Stella: I missed you snookums.

Brandon: I miss you hunnybunny.

He lifted he chin and kissed her lightly. She responded and they kissed passionately. They pulled apart and Brandon grinned.

Stella: What are you thinking?

Brandon: Well if you can do it. So can I.

Stella: What do you mean?

Brandon knocked on the door to tell the kids that they worked it out. They opened the door and they jumped on their dads.

Sam & Blossom: Dad!

They were on the floor laughing.

Sky: Hey squirt!

Sam: Dad can you take me on a ride on your levabikes? Please?

Sky: Sure squirt. *messing with his hair*

Sam: Hey!

Blossom: What about me dad?

Sky: What do you want to do?

Blossom: I want us to go on a holiday and we stay in a beach house and can I get a...

Sky: You can anything you want sweetie. Wanna know why?

Blossom: Why! Why!

Sam: WHAT? How can she get anything she wants? She's a spoilt brat dad!

Sky: BOTH of you can get anything you want in the world because you are the prince and princess of Sparx and Eraklyon.

Blossom & Sam: Cool!

Sam: So dad you're from Eraklyon and mum's from Sparx?

Sky & Bloom: Yeah pretty much.

Sky: *wrapping around his arms round Bloom* I love you.

Blossom: Don't miss us out dad!

Blossom sat on Sky's shoulder and Sam sat next to Sky.

Brandon picked Sophie up and carried her off to another room.

Sophie: What are you doing dad?

Brandon: If your mum can do it, I can do it.

Sophie: Do what?

Brandon: Just sit down and tell me what you think of it. *clearing his throat* Ok sweetheart this is only because I love you so much and I know you're not gonna tell anybody.

Sophie: I might if it's embarrassing...

Brandon: *sighing* I like...*breathing in* big butts and I cannot lie. You other brothers can't deny. When a girl walks in with her itty bitty waist and a round...

Sophie laughed her head off and was just practically rolling on the floor.

Brandon: Yes! Yes! Yes! You're laughing! *clapping his hand and singing in the tune* I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brother's can't deny! Oh Soph you're laughing! *clapping his hand and carrying her on his lap* Oh you do like big butts, you beautiful little weirdo!

Stella came in the room to see Sophie laughing her head off.

Stella: Hey!

Brandon: Oh you missed it! She was laughing, oh it was amazing!

Stella: Erm snookums, are you ok? She's laughed before you know.

Brandon: It was such a beautiful sound!

Stella: I know though! Isn't it? She gets it from me! So Whatcha do to make her laugh?

Brandon: Oh you know, I just...*scoffs* couple of things I tried and sang 'Itsy Bitsy Spider'.

Stella: Itsy Bitsy Spiders for babies. You sang Baby Got Back didn't you?

Brandon: Nothing else worked! That girl is all about the ass since I've met her!

Sophie: HEY!

Stella: *winking at him* Shall we?

Brandon: We shall.

Sophie: Cool! Can I record this?

Brandon: Sure! As long as it doesn't go on the web.

Sophie: *whispering to herself* World Wide Web...

Brandon & Stella sang in tune and danced too.

Brandon: She sweat, wet, gotta go like turbo vet!

Sophie laughed.

Stella: So fellas

Brandon: Yeah!

Stella: Fellas! Yeah has your girlfriend got the butt!

Brandon: Yeah!

Sophie rolled on the floor hysterically clutching to one side of her waist.

Stella: So shake it!

Brandon: Shake it!

Stella: *spanking Brandon's butt* Shake it!

Brandon: Shake it!

Stella: *spanking Brandon's butt again* Shake it

Stella: Shake that nasty butt! *spanking Brandon's butt once more*

Whilst she said that, the gang came in and the Winx and specialist were shocked at what Stella and Brandon was teaching their child. The Winx covered their children's eyes and the children whispered; cool!

Brandon: And baby got back!

Stella: One more time from the top!

Brandon turned to the gang's direction and stopped.

Stella: I like big butts and I cannot lie! You other... *turning to where Brandon was staring*.

The gang was appalled by Stella and Brandon's behaviour and just stared at them. Sophie was still on the floor rolling around whilst laughing her head off.

Brandon: Stella! Please that is so inappropriate! *picking up Sophie*.

Stella: Whaa-what?

The specialist: I like big butts and I cannot lie! *spanking their girlfriend's butt*

Stella: See, it's contagious *grinning*.

All the kids laughed and rolled on the floor just like Sophie.

**Thank you everyone for being patient. This chapter was my longest chapter and I thought of adding a bit more comedy so here you go! Please R+R! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Party Time!**

**8 years later...**

The Winx were now 27 and they were living on Earth in Gardenia. Also, they had their own kids throughout the years.

**Bloom and Sky-Blossom (16), Sam (16), Bridget (8) and Steve (6)**

**Stella and Brandon-Sophie (16) Samantha (8) and Ben (6)**

**Flora and Helia-Falone (16), Fifi (7) and Hadley (7)**

**Layla and Nabu-Nathan (16), Lisa (6), Lauren (6) and Nico (6)**

**Musa and Riven-Melody (16), Ryan (16), Mandy (6) and Macy (4)**

**Tecna and Timmy-Tony (16), Tyler (16),Tiffany (16), Trinity (8), Tommy (7) and Tracy (4)**

Melody: Come on Sophie! We have to go or we'll be late!

Sophie: Just one more shop please?

Falone: Just one or we'll be late.

Sophie: Yay! What about that shop? *running over to Spella McCartney*

Tiffany: Didn't she just go there?

Blossom: I have no idea. She's got too many bags so I haven't got a clue if she's been there already.

The girls laughed and followed Sophie. When they came inside, they saw her fighting with another girl for a pink belt.

Sophie: This is a one of a kind belt and it's mine!

The girl: Hey lady! I got it first!

Sophie: Then you put it down! *tugging the belt*

Falone: Errm, Sophie she's just a little girl.

Sophie: Come on Falone, she put it down so technically it's mine right Tif?

Tiffany: To be honest Sophie's right.

Falone shot an angry glare at Tiffany.

Tiffany: Yes but since she's a little girl and you're older than her she should have it.

Melody: What do you think is gonna happen?

Blossom: I don't know but I don't want to be late because I wanna see Tony.

Melody: I wanna see Tyler. If she won't let go of that belt, I'm going in.

Blossom: Ok. I'd better ring my mum that were gonna be late.

Melody: No need. I'm going in but if I don't come back I'm leaving my stuff to Tiffany.

Tiffany: Aww thanks.

Falone: Can I get a little help? *helping the girl*

Sophie: How could you take her side?

Falone: Melody just do it.

Melody: This should be a challenge. *smirking*

He tackled Sophie gently so she doesn't hurt her. She jumped on her and signalled for the girl to go before Sophie rips her head off. Melody then grabbed Sophie by the waist and dragged her out of the store.

Melody: Take her bags and go, go, go!

Falone grabbed all of Sophie's bags and followed the rest to their limo.

Sophie: How could you let that little girl go?

Blossom: Face it Soph, she was gonna win anyway. *patting her back*

Sophie: ARRGGHH! Melody you totally ruined my hair!

Melody: I had to, I didn't really have a choice.

Tiffany: Sophie, did you really want to be late for the party?

Sophie: Come on, being the kids of the Winx Club, there's bound to be some ups and downs. *brushing her hair*

Falone: I remember our first victory.

Blossom: You mean when we defeated the Trix? That was a piece of cake. Their stupid.

Melody: They've never won before so they should just give up.

Tiffany: Their dead so we don't have to worry about them.

Melody: Whatever. All it matters is tonight. *leaning back on her seat*

Joe: Ladies were here. *opening their door*

Sophie: Thanks Jo. *walking out*

Falone: See you later Joe! *waving to him*

Melody: Bye. *fist punching Joe*

Tiffany: Thank you Joe. *giving him a kiss on the cheek*

Blossom: Thanks alot! *giving him a hug*

Joe: No problem girls. I'll see you at the party.

Sam: Hey girls! *giving Sophie a kiss on the cheek*

Falone: Hey guys! *giving Nathan a hug*

Ryan: Are you girls ready? *holding Tiffany's hand*

Blossom: Nope. *holding on to Tony's arm*

Tyler: This is gonna be so embarrassing! *putting his arms around Melody's waist*

Melody: Get ready to die!

The all laughed at her remark.

Nathan: Come on or else were actually gonna die. Our moms have been waiting for this moment for ages.

Sophie: Were sixteen for god sakes.

Tony: Let's go. My mom's been paging me for the past hour.

Tiffany: Come on! *pulling Ryan*

They went inside and it was pitch black.

Blossom: Hello anybody here? *turning on the lights*

Everyone: MOM! DAD!

Melody: No! I saw them. They're gone!

Sam: Yeah we killed them.

Icy: *laughing* You thought wrong brats!

Ryan: Leave our family alone.

Stormy: Sorry, they'll be gone in a few minutes.

Falone: WAIT! Where are our brothers and sisters?

Darcy: Do you want to join them? Well I think that can be arranged. Optical of darkness!

Falone: ARRGGHH! I CAN'T SEE! *crying*

Melody: Falone! Oh you'll pay for that!

Icy: Oh we'll let your parents go for an exchange.

Tony: What's the exchange?

Trix: You.

Nathan: Us for our parents?

Icy: Duh! Stupid hero wanebe.

Tyler: What should we do guys?

Tiffany: We can't risk our parents though.

Sophie: What about us when they take us?

Sam: If we stick together we can get out.

Stormy: So?

Blossom: Deal.

Darcy: You made the right choice.

Suddenly their parents were on the floor breathing hard for air. Their brothers and sisters came out of nowhere and they could see again. Falone could see again.

Lauren: I can see!

Ben: Mommy! *crying*

When the parents heard their kids crying they immeadiately looked up and saw the Trix.

Bloom: What are you doing?

Icy: Your kids made a deal with us.

Melody: It's for the best. *waving to her family*

Sam: The only way.

Tiffany: Take care ok?

Flora: What are you guys talking about?

Nathan: We exchanged you for us.

The Winx gasped.

Stella: You didn't have to do it.

The teens: Good-bye.

Darcy: So long Winx!

Sky: No!

Riven: Don't take them, take us!

Ryan: No dad, you have to stay and take care of the family.

Tyler: We'll be ok.

The Winx were cradling their kids and crying at the same time. They couldn't do anything because the Trix drained their powers.

Helia: We'll come back for you!

Stormy: You wish. See ya!

With they disappeared without a trace.

Tracy: Mommy, where did big brober and wister go?

Tecna: I don't know but we'll find them.

Layla: No matter what it takes.

**Well that's the end of my first fanfiction story. I hope you guys really like it and I'll keep writing more stories! Thanks for reading and reviewing! There will be a second story of this.**


End file.
